Plum Rice Balls
by Gunvolt
Summary: A young Shinobi named Riki bears the Dragon Scar. He encounters another person with the scar. What is their fate? Empress and Shinobi. First Dragon Marked for Death fanfic. Waiting for the section to be approved.
1. His name is Riki

**Plum Rice Balls**

**AN:** _This is my first Dragon Marked for Death fanfic. Just a small one. The Shinobi and Empress belong to Inti Creates. Riki belongs to me and Lupine belongs to my friend Leafu._

Not a cloud was in the sky. It was a warm day, a mid summer's afternoon. All seemed quiet for the time being in a forest. There was not any large monsters in sight, which was a good thing. Instead, there were just some small ones, scurrying about. Up in a tree was a young male, around the age of twelve. He bore the dragon's scar upon his legs. He was draped on a tree branch by laying on his belly similar how a leopard does when they slept in a tree.

What was there to do? Who knew. The young shinobi flipped out of the tree and landed on his feet with grace. He was rather agile and swift after all. Picking up his kunai knives, the young male headed into the brush. He mainly hunted down animals when he needed something to eat and the moment seemed right for such a thing. What though? Wild Boar? Fresh fish to catch? All seemed fine. Fine as in his stomach emitting a small growl.

That very moment, he went silent. He was hungry and hunting was his means of survival. What to do… what to do. Turning his back the young male would head deeper into the forest hoping to find something good to hunt or at least gather to settle his stomach.

The forest was brimming with life. From fruit bearing trees and bushes to various animals and smaller monsters. Ripe for the hunt. Taking cover in a tree, he would scout around for what could be rather tasty and that could last him for a while. Suddenly, his violet coloured eyes spotted something on the forest floor. A fairly medium sized boar was minding its business, digging in the soft, forest soil for its own meal. This would give him a chance. Tightening his grip on his kunai knives, the Shinobi Boy readied himself. Then, he sprang into action!

Leaping out from the trees, he dove down towards the unaware boar. That was when it lifted its head, hearing a sound. Thinking it was some sort of forest predator, the boar darted off and into the bushes, taking cover. The Shinobi missed his fresh kill and crashed down on the forest floor, falling on his face. Flipping up on his feet ever so gracefully, the boy dusted himself off and placed his kunai's in his belt.

"Second time today..." He said to himself. "I wonder what scared it away?"

Was he alone? All what was here were the animals and some of the lesser monsters. Not many people stepped foot in here unless they were travellers or hunters. Was he alone? Or was someone else around? A bandit? A larger monster? An unexpected traveller? He would look around. His training senses did give him a keen ear on situations like this. Taking to the bushes, he hid himself.

That vary moment, light foot steps could be heard. Ones stepping on the soft grass, their feet snapping the fallen twigs on the ground. It did not sound like a monster, those tracks would be far louder and heavier.

From where he sat and watched, someone came out of the forest and wandered into the clearing. Where they hunting as well? Said person appeared to be a white haired female, having the mark of the Dragon… just like he would have. However, this person had the mark on their arm instead of the legs like the young Shinobi would have. Was this person a friend or foe? Did they scare off his free boar meal?

Springing out of the bushes, the Shinobi would leap out and toss a few of his shurikens out at the other. That surprised the other. The traveller, being a female took a stance, guarding herself.

"That was for scaring off my meal!" He would call out. "Don't make a move!"

The other was in a defensive stance, wondering why the young Shinobi was a bit on the edge. Instead, she lowered her guard, showing she was not going to lay harm on the other. Seeing that caused the boy to lower his own guard. However, he did not move a muscle. He was rather curious, if not a bit untrusting of the other.

"Who are you?" He would ask in a slight, sharp, yet calm tone. "Better yet, why are you here?!"

"I could say the same to you..." the other replied back. "I was hunting myself and suddenly, I was attacked by you!"

Both gazed at each other, eye to eye. Silence rushed between the both of them. The forest even went silent as if every chirp, squawk and yelp ceased for those two. That was when the boy's gut gave off a soft rumble again. Placing a hand on it, he quickly turned his head away from the other. The made the female give a small smile. Both seemed to be on the hunt and hearing his stomach growl made her emit a small chuckle. Rummaging through a leather pouch, the female wanderer pulled out a couple sweet honey treats.

"You're hungry. Here, take these honey biscuits. They are not much, but you could use them. Besides, some animals may mistake you as their predator!"

She gave a small laugh at her cute joke. The Shinobi? He was a bit clueless on what she meant. He did take her offer of the honey treats. Walking up to her, he gently took them and sat down on the ground, munching on them. That should settle his stomach for the time being. The other that offered him the treats sat next to him. She was curious of the Dragon's scar he had.

"So you bare the mark as well? What is your name?"

She wouldn't ask him too many questions. They just met, even if the encounter was not the best of encounters.

Finishing his gifted treats, the young male crossed his leg over the other, resting his hands in his lap. He looked up at her, his violet eyes gazing up at her.

"Riki, Rikimaru." He softly said.

"Riki, eh? My name is Lupine. A pleasure to meet you. I was just in this forest, hunting down a few animals to take home. I don't live too far from here. Do you live here?"

Riki as he was named closed his eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face her.

"Sort of. I do more hunting and tree sleeping. Kind of lost my own home and I take to the trees. Made some friends with magpies..."

Lupine glanced over at the other. Riki was only thriving in the trees and hunting what he could catch. Things would be better if he had a roof over his head, even when the bitter cold seasons would arrive without warning. She inched herself closer to Riki, not knowing if he liked being touched or not. Riki looked over at her, wondering what she was doing or would do. Instead, he relaxed himself more and sat closer to her. Something reminded him of his past.

"You… have a place?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I could take you there. It would be better than nesting in the trees!"

He thought for a moment. A place to live? Better than the trees? Sure that would be nice. He was not found of the rain very much. A small smile came across his face.

"Sure! I mean… I humbly take your offer."

Riki seemed rather happy. This person was rather friendly to him. It felt like they had a small bond at this moment. Lupine got to her feet and looked up at the sky. It was getting late, as seen by the reddish looking sun in the sky. She offered her hand to Riki, helping him up.

"I live around here. Sica Village. I have a small, roomy home. Pretty sure you could call it your new home." She softly addressed. "So, care to follow me? It's getting late anyway. We could go for a small hunt or catch some fish. Most of the day time animals would be seeking a place to sleep. We could get something from town if you want."

Riki could not turn down this offer. He got to his feet and placed his kunais back in his belt.

"I don't mind. I mean, no one offered me their hospitably before."

As the sun set and a few stops near a small town, Lupine escorted her new found friend home. She gave a warm smile as the young Shinobi entered the humble house. He was rather curious as he glanced around. There was two beds. One was Lupine's. The other was maybe for a guest? He was that guest. There was a fireplace as well and fur skinned rugs on the floor. Riki walked over to one of the rugs and sat on it. It was nice and soft.

"This is… nice..." He said softly. "Thank you, Lupine."

After a fitting mean of mutton and apple cider, Riki rested himself on the fur rug. He was rather comfortable and happier that his belly was full. Soon, he drifted off to sleep. Lupine walked over to him and would place a fur blanket on him. She gave a smile and sat down on her own bed.

"Rest well, Riki. Or should I call you brother..?"

Lupine pondered for a moment as she would lay down. A soft smile came to her face. She could adopt him as a little brother. She walked over to him again and knelt down. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Night, little brother..." She said in a calming voice. "Sweet Dreams…"

**TBC**


	2. Unexpected Night

**Chapter 2**

The night-time was quiet and rather peaceful for the time being. Riki was sprawled out on the fur rug, softly snoring. It was better than sleeping outside. The moon was full and there was not a cloud in the warm, night sky. Light winds blew into the humble home.

Riki rolled onto his belly, resting his head on his arms. Was he having trouble sleeping? Maybe he wanted to feel more comfortable? Lupine herself was sound asleep, so the night was very peaceful. Something was up. A light gust of wind blew over the young Shinobi, swaying his hair a bit..

"Hm?"

He opened one eye and sat up a bit. A small yawn escaped his mouth. Looking over at Lupine, Riki walked over to the empty guest bed. Sitting on it, he felt relaxed. It was rather cosy and soft, as if he were on a cloud. The trees were rather hard and the floor was not so comfortable in comparison.. Trees were rather hard and the floor was not so comfortable. Flopping back on it, Riki turned his head and gazed at the full moon.

"Feels odd." He softly said to himself. "I am with someone, under a roof... I like this..."

As he closed his eyes again, a loud crash rang through the room. Riki's eyes shot open as he looked around. The same noise woke up Lupine. Something was up. Riki walked over to where Lupine was in a slumber and gently shook her.

"Lupine. Lupine! Wake up!" He called out. "C'mon! Wake up!"

The tone of his voice was getting frantic. Looking over his shoulder out the window, his eyes widened. Outside the home were two large ogres. One caring a flaming torch and igniting the trees and bushes. This was giving Riki some painful memories of something that happened in his past. That was when Lupine woke up. She stared at the Shinobi boy who looked like he saw a ghost.

"Riki? What's wrong?" She asked. Looking out the window, she grabbed her sword, motioning for Riki to follow her outside. "Riki! Ogres! Let's take care of them! Second time within two months this has happened!"

Riki grabbed his kunais and darted out the window. Lupine followed suit. The bushes were burning and some of the trees burst in flames. Smoke rose into the air. Riki pulled his scarf over his mouth as he stood next to Lupine. They had to think of a battle plan. The two Ogres spotted the two. They gave off a growl, staring at them both in a death glare.

"Oi! See those two?" one of the Ogres asked his partner. "Think we should eat 'em or burn 'em?"

The other Ogre gave a small guffaw. He nudged his partner with his fist. A rather large toothy grimace appeared on his face. After wiping the drool off his maw, the Ogre cracked his knuckles.

"I say we crush n' smash 'em! Both look rather scrawny to feed us! Burn them! Smash 'em!"

Both of the Ogres roared with laughter. They had their guards down. This gave the young fighters a chance to attack. Lupine gave Riki a reassuring nod as she tightened her grip on the handle of her sword. Riki pulled out his kunais and grinned under his scarf. The young Shinobi made a mad dash and leapt in the air. Lupine dashed on the ground, avoiding some of small flames that were on the grass.

Both Ogres were unaware of the two coming towards them. Riki leaped high in the air and tossed a few shurikens at one of the Ogres. Landing gracefully on his feet, he waited until his target made their move. Lupine on the other hand tried not to use her fire ability, for more flames would build up. She ran towards the other Ogre and slashed at his flesh with her sword, leaving an open wound.

The Ogre gave a loud roar of pain as he raised his club over his head, aiming for Lupine. This caught Riki's eye.

"Puny squishy person hurt me…!" He snorted. "Puny human can be smooshed flat!"

"Lupine! Watch out!" He called.

Looking above from where she was, Lupine swiftly rolled to one side as she grasped her sword close. That was close. So very close. That Ogre? Did he get what he wanted? Or did he miss his target?

"Guarrh!"

He missed his swing, instead leaving a small crater on the ground followed by him staggering to his feet and wobbling.

"Damned smelly person! Moves so fast!" The Ogre complained in frustration. He regained his posture and gripped the handle of his nail-covered club in fury. "Imma gonna get you n' your friend!"

The other Ogre gave a small snicker as he snuck behind Riki. He looked up at his partner and grinned, showing his jagged, yellow teeth. 

"Can't ya hit a target 'Cause this one Imma gonna get this one good!"

Riki looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he pulled out his kunais. Lupine noticed Riki was in a bit of a troubled spot. Would she push him out of the way? Or would she let Riki do his thing? There were two Ogres and two of them. They could handle it. Turning to face the other Ogre, she grasped the handle of her sword and held out her Dragon Cannon, pointing it towards the one Ogre.

"This ends now!" She called out. "We were enjoying a peaceful night and were woke up to this..!"

Riki twirled his kunais and closed his eyes. He knew that Ogre would pummel him if he did not move. Even before the Ogre could lower his club, Riki leaped into the air. He held up one of his kunais and slashed upwards toward his foe, cutting a good wound on him. From up towards the belly and ending at the lower jaw, Riki bounced off the Ogre and slid back a bit. Holding his other weapon in his mouth, he closed his eyes.

"Can't hit what you can't see..!" He called out.

With a wound that was cut rather deep, the one Ogre fell onto his back with a thunderous rumble. Looking at his blood stained kunai, Riki shook his head. Now there was one left. This should be easy for him and Lupine.

While Lupine was attacking the other Ogre, she did not want to use her Dragon Cannon against him. No, that would be a risk in causing a bigger fire. She gave a cough from the smoke. Riki dashed over to Lupine, holding his weapons. He kept his bandanna over his mouth.

The remaining Ogre did not care about his fallen friend. Instead he growled. His red eyes flared as he glared at the two. He was outnumbered. Afraid, he slowly backed away. Instead of fighting back, he retreated, possibly to return another day. The flames were getting worse around them. Riki let out a small cough from the smoke around the both them. Pulling down his bandanna, he fell to his knees.

"Riki!"

The Empress ran over to the Shinobi and held him close. This place was not safe at all. She motioned for him to get on her back to be carried in a piggy back style. There was no way they could head back to their home. The fire would engulf it either way. Holding Riki tightly, she leapt over one of the small flames and headed deeper into the woods. To make matters worse, the clouds began to clump together.

"Hang in there, Riki..." she softly said. "We will get far from here. I know a cave… We might need to seek shelter there!"

Riki was silent. The smoke from the flames made him feel a bit woozy. He slowly closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Light rumbles of thunder could be heard, followed by a downpour. That would extinguish the flames, but not save the house.

"Dammit..." she huffed to herself. "Rain…"

Both soon reached a small cave, in which they would stay for the night. Lupine gently sat Riki down and gathered some kindled to light a small fire. Both were slightly soaked from the rain. Walking over to the Shinobi, she knelt down, hoping he was okay. From the fight from earlier, both had a few wounds, which could be easily taken care of with herbs. Few moments later, Riki opened his eyes.

"Lupine?" He asked. "What happened?"

Lupine said nothing. She just tackled him down, hugging him close. The young Shinobi was rather dumb founded. Instead, he hugged her back. She would let go of him and sit next to him, applying some herbs on his wounds.

"Our place is in ruin from the fire. We are going to have to find a new place. I do hope you are fine travelling." she calmly said.

"From that attack?" He asked. He bit his lower lip. Something reminded him of his past. The fire and seeing something he would call home in flames. Lowering his head, he grasped the fabric of his pants. A surge came in his heart. A pained one. His white- coloured bangs covered his face as he felt a surge of sadness in him. A lone tear would run down his face, followed by another one. Looking over her shoulder, she Lupine would sit in front of Riki and placed a hand under his chin, lifting his head up a bit. Her gentle eyes met his sad ones.

"Riki, are you crying..?" she asked.

"No..." he huffed. "I'm still wet from the rain…. That's all!"

He was bone dry from the small fire though, so of course it would be lie. Lupine did not accept his small white lie. Instead, she wiped his tears away. A gentle smile came across her face as she pulled him close into a hug. She rubbed his back.

"Riki, it's okay to cry. If you want to tell me what is bothering you, I'm all ears. I'm here to look after you."

Drying his tears, the Shinobi sighed softly.

"Something. The fire and the fact that you mentioned how we lost our place to live gave me memories of what happened before..."

Pausing, he shook his head. Perhaps he would tell her some other time. He was a bit tired and the dawn would arrive sooner or later. Lupine pulled away from him and poked the tip of his nose gently.

"If you don't want to tell me now, it is fine. We are going to need to catch up on sleep. Once morning hits, we are going to have to find a new place to live, far away from here."

Getting up, she placed her extra herbs in her leather pouch and laid it next to a small rock. A cave was not very comfortable to sleep in, but it had to do for now.

"You're like a little brother to me. I watch you, you watch me," Lupine calmly said. A small smile was on her face.

"Little brother..?" he asked himself. Getting close to her, he gave a light yawn. He leaned up against her and closed his eyes.

"I like the sound of that..."

His voice tone was a bit somnolent. Making himself comfortable, he soon drifted back to sleep.

The rain lasted until the morning. Lupine was the first to wake. Letting out a small yawn, she noticed Riki was asleep on the cave floor, laying on his tummy. She gave him a slight nudge to wake him up.

"Riki..." she gently said. "Wake up."

The Shinobi rolled over to his side, snuffling a bit. He gave a small grunt, which was followed by him sitting up a bit. Lupine chuckled softly as she adjusted the bandanna that was around his neck.

"Sleep well? Anyway. Let's hit the road. I have a couple honey cookies for you. We should stop by town for supplies. Then we figure where we can build a new home."

Getting to his feet as soon as he heard 'honey cookies', Riki placed his hands behind his head. He closed one eye and followed Lupine.

"Where are we goin' anyway?" he asked. Maybe he missed what she just said? Or was he playing around?

"Silly Riki, we are going into town first. Come now. Follow me! We will take a shorter path where there are no monsters."

Giving a nod, he followed behind her. It will be a long journey for those two. A very long journey, but it would be okay as long they watched each other's backs.

**TBC**


	3. War Wounds

**Chapter 3**

It was early morning. Lupine and Riki were trekking through the forest and hoping to find a town to gather some supplies. Riki was chewing on a twig in his mouth, similar to a Banchō leader. He followed behind Lupine, his hands behind his head. Both of his eyes were closed. The young Shinobi was enjoying the warm morning. It was rather peaceful. Then that peaceful moment was interrupted by Riki's stomach.

"I'm hungry..."

Pausing, Lupine walked over to Riki. Neither of them have eaten anything since that attack. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"We could go get something to eat while we are in town. We would have to make it short. Not many people are fond of us. That means no foolin' around." She said it in a tone where he could understand. Riki nodded innocently and placed a hand on his growling tummy.

"H-Hey! I understand!"

"Furthermore," she added, with a wave of her finger, "We need to find a new place to live. It may take a while. You and I have to work together on this"

Riki nodded once more as he gave a small chuckle. He placed the twig back in his mouth and followed behind her once again. He wondered where they could live now. Not this place. They were attacked so suddenly.

After a long walk, both arrived in a rather busy town. It was morning after all. The town itself? Very lively. Filled with men, women, children and animals. Mainly random dogs, cats, chickens and a few bipedal horse-like creatures. Riki followed slowly behind Lupine, admiring the town. So many wonders. So much to do. Riki gave a soft yawn as he stood behind Lupine, who was buying some herbs and baked goods. While Riki was admiring some fruit in a stall, which was followed by some glares from the seller, Lupine shoved a leather pouch into Riki's arms.

"Here, Riki, I carry one, you should as well if we are going to travel together. There's some herbs, honey cookies and other things we need on the road. Put it around your waist and stay close to me."

Strapping it around his waist, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he noticed Lupine was not in sight! The city area was rather busy and one could easily get lost.

"Lupine?"

He was confused as he walked around the busy crowds. Where could she walk off to? His stomach gave off another growl. Stopping again, the boy gave his belly a rub. He was _that_ hungry.

"I'm really hungry, but I have to find Lupine!"

What to do, what to do. Find Lupine or explore this town some more? Wandering around some more, the young Shinobi came across a small group of children that were playing with a dog. Riki smiled as he watched them. That was when he had an idea. Tipping a barrel over, the Shinobi hopped on it, balancing himself.

"Alley-oop!"

Riki's balance was excellent. He was a Shinobi after all. Keeping a steady balance, he started to roll the barrel around as if he were performing in a travelling carnival or something like that. This caught the attention of the children. A few of them gathered around, watching Riki do his fancy moves.

"Hey! I'm catchin' an audience!" Riki proudly exclaimed. Riki would flip onto his hands on the barrel, steering it around. Some of the adults watching him would either cheer or just give very cold stares. This caused the watching children to cheer even more. Flipping back onto his feet, he leapt off the barrel and threw a couple shurikens at it. With the barrel colliding into a wall and not breaking of course, Riki landed on his feet. The children cheered at his performance. That was until a familiar voice called out. A rather unhappy one at that.

"**RIKI!**"

Before he could even react, he felt himself be hoisted by the end of his bandanna and dragged off.

"Lupine..!" Riki's tone sounded somewhat annoyed. He crossed his arms. Why was he being dragged still? "I was looking for you..! Then I wanted to have some fun..."

Ducking into an alley where some water was running, Lupine let go of Riki's bandanna, causing him to topple over on his back. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up, showing a rather innocent look and baring his small fangs. Lupine, however, shot him a glare. Riki's expression faded as he looked the other way, fiddling with the twig in his mouth.

"I guess I should say sorry?" he asked.

She remained silent as she offered a hand to help the boy up. Reaching towards him, she adjusted his bandanna for him.

"No need. We really aren't here to fool around. We really need to get what we need, get something to eat and head out for the night again. Riki, ever since the day we met, you've meant a lot to me..."

He gave a small nod and gave a soft sigh. He showed a small, fanged grin at her and hugged her.

"Well, you called me a little brother. Guess that makes you my sister?"

She couldn't help but to hug him back. Maybe it was that fanged smile he gave her. Either way, she started to walk away. Riki followed behind her, wondering where she was going.

"Come on Riki. Let's tame your gut," she chuckled. A cute jab at the other's hunger was harmless. Food sounded good. He would follow her to another part of town.

After getting two rather good sized chunks of meat, both sat near the alley from before. Riki tore into his share as if he hasn't seen food in a good while. Finishing his share, the Shinobi relaxed himself. His stomach would be settled for the time being as he watched Lupine get to her feet. She placed a few more items in her leather pouch. Riki stood up next to Lupine. She placed a few items in his leather pouch and headed up the stairs. Riki followed her, staying behind her.

"Riki, don't wander off, okay?"

"I won't!"

"Or goof off. I swear, Riki, if you do it again..."

She rubbed her temples a bit. She couldn't get angry at him. She cared for him. After all, he was her only family for now. That was when Riki vanished. Oh where could he be?

"Dammit… not again..."

She huffed a rather annoyed sigh as she would look for the boy. He could not have gone far. Riki was staring at a baked goods stall, where it smelled rather fresh. The mix of fresh warm bread and sweet treats filled the air. Riki was in awe. All those treats. Honey cookies, biscuits and the fresh bread. He wanted them. That was when Lupine spotted him once again and snatched him by his bandanna, dragging him off.

"Next time when we go here, I am going to sling you over my shoulder..."

Riki gave a nervous laugh. He tapped his two index fingers together and closed his eyes.

"S-sorry..!"

After leaving the town, both were on the trail again. Riki stayed close to Lupine. It was already noon. They still had a lot to do and find a suitable place to live. The day was not even over yet. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. When things were quiet, things always ended up in a bad way. Both trudged slowly, staying close to each other in case something would happen. That was when they were heading into monster territory. Not large, but the common ones. Demonpillars, Goblins and annoying Skullbees made their mark here.

"I don't like this..." Lupine said to herself. "We're no match for them, right Riki?"

Riki pulled out his kunais and gave a nod to Lupine. He's been around here before. Most of these creatures were no match for him. He stayed next to her. Both would work as a team in these sorts of situations. Just like that Ogre encounter. Twirling them in his hands, Riki would keep his focus.

"Let's head out!" he called.

Lupine led the way with Riki taking to the trees and dashing ahead. He was far faster, but he kept a good speed so Lupine could keep track of him. Hacking away at a few Demonpillars and small Goblins that were in the way, Riki came to a sliding halt when an odd sprout from the ground started to rise from the soil. The Shinobi watched it carefully. He has seen those things before. He normally would hack them short with little to no effort. Why did he stop so short here?

"I… uh..." Something was up. His muscles felt tense as if he could not move. Was he thinking of a battle plan? Or was he afraid? Grasping his kunais firmly, Riki focused his sights on the plantlike monster. It was a tannish orange in colour and sported very spiky thornlike tendrils. Getting into a stance, Riki was readying himself to make the first strike. Bending his knees, the young Shinobi leapt in the air and performed a flip over the plant, or so he thought he could do that.

That plant knew Riki was a target. It drew out its vine-like arms. With one quick strike, its thorny vine struck the boy in the face, cutting a rather deep gash starting from his forehead, going through his right eye and ending near his cheek.

"Yii!"

The impact threw him back a few meters, causing him to tumble and roll backwards into the ground, face first. Sitting up, he was about two meters away from the plant. Blood from his wound slowly ran down his face. From that injury, he could not see anything from his right eye, only darkness and a stinging pain. He wanted to take down that plant, but fear was overtaking him. He breathed heavily. Something was giving him a strange feeling. His legs and whole body shook as if he were in the freezing cold. His fresh wound bled. Lupine had to be near, right? She would've heard him. That cry from the impact would've caught anyone's attention.

Holding a dead Goblin by the throat, Lupine heard the boy's cry of pain.

"Riki?"

Kicking a Goblin's charred carcass aside, she dashed to where Riki was. Getting in front of the boy to defend him, she was in for a shock. She noticed a cut across his face.

"Riki! Riki! Are you okay? Y-you're hurt!"

Her voice was cracking, a mixture of sadness and fear for his situation. Riki could not say a word. He was quivering. The wound he had was stinging him as blood ran down his face. Tears built up in his good eye. He could not move.

"L-Lupine… I can't do this… I can't..." His voice was so shaky as he looked up into Lupine's eyes. "I'm… scared…. I was r-reckless… I..."

The Empress covered the boy's mouth, trying to calm him. Placing a hand on his wild and messy white hair, she ruffled it, hoping he would calm down a bit. She had a few tears run down her face, which was followed by a weak smile.

"Stay here, little brother. I'll handle this."

Turning around, her back facing Riki, she held out her Dragon Cannon towards the plant monster. Her expression was very serious.

"Begone!" She yelled. "Begone, you hellish creature!"

Fiery blasts emitted from the Cannon's maw. The plant monster was engulfed in flames as it gave an ear shattering shriek before it withered into ashes. Dropping her arms and putting away her sword, she walked over to Riki and cradled his head in her arms.

"Riki… your eye…" she sadly said. She hugged him close, not letting him go. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran a hand through Riki's wild hair. "L-let's find some shelter and heal you up…"

Riki looked up at her. His wound bled and his tears streamed down his face from his good eye. He clung onto her, tightly.

"You're cryin'..." he said softly amongst his tears. His voice was very shaky.

She did not say a word. Instead, Lupine lifted Riki up, carrying him. There was another small cave not too far from where they were at. Caves were not the best, but they had to do for the coming night. She soon arrived at a cave and rolled out a small felt pelt for him to lay on. Sitting next to him, she glanced at his wound.

"You have a gash..."

She was reminded of her very own face scar. She ran a hand across it. "That very day… it still haunts me..." she softly said to herself. She turned back to the boy and pulled out some herbs and a cloth. There was a small stream near the cave where she could dampen that cloth and clean his face.

"Riki..." she softly said. "At least you are alive..."

He was silent as he watched Lupine gather some herbs. When she brought that wet cloth to his face, he winched a bit. The wound stung a bit. He placed a shaky hand on Lupine's knee.

"It hurts..." he complained. "It hurts, Lupine..!"

"Riki… please. Calm down. Big sis has this covered. Like it or not, we may need to go back to town and find someone who can tend to this wound."

"No..! What if we encounter monsters again?!"

"Then I will protect you..." she said. She silently cleaned his face and applied some herbs to the wound. Pulling her leather pouch in front of her, she placed a hand on his. "It'll be okay… You're lucky..."

"No I'm not!"

He was still in tears as he sat up. Lupine held his hand and tried to calm him down. She would pull out some strips of cloth and wrap them with the herbs over his gash. All she could do was just hold the boy and comfort him. Riki's face was tearful. He would not be able to see from his one eye any more, but he at least lived. Lupine gently brushed the Shinobi's tears and kept him close to her chest.

"Lupine..." Riki sniffled. "I can't do this. Look what happened to me..!" He looked down at his lap. "All I see is darkness..."

"Riki… It will be hard… But please, I am here for you, okay? That's what big sisters are for."

Riki remained silent as he felt reluctant to feel his bandaged face. He knew it would sting if he touched it. Instead, he leaned up against Lupine, wanting her comfort and warmth. His body felt tingly and cold. Lupine felt his body against hers. She did not mind it. She was used to it by now.

Riki closed his eye and silently fell asleep. It was only nearly sundown anyway. Even with the stinging pain from his wound, Riki nuzzled up to Lupine. He earned a nasty scar, one that would be forever on him.

**TBC**


	4. Circle of Fear

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **_Kanna is owned by my friend, Star. Lupine and Riki are owned by my friend Leaf and I._

It was midnight. Lupine was fast asleep, curled up on the cave floor. Riki woke up, feeling groggy. His face still stung him. Whimpering a bit, he held his hands in front of him. He could only see from one eye. Glancing at the slumbering Lupine, Riki wanted to wake her up. Giving off a small sigh, he sat next to her, his face still in pain as he closed his good eye.

"I know she said in the morning we will be heading in town for things…" he said to himself. "I just… don't want to go…"

Fear was still nipping at him as he rested his hands in his lap. Biting his lower lip, he gritted his fangs in frustration. Nothing like this has happened before. Not an injury like this. He had other wounds in his past, but mainly from sparring with his best friend. He would not mess with the bandages on his face; Lupine would scold him for it if he did. He laid back down next to Lupine and closed his eye. However, something seemed to be preventing him from going back to sleep. The pain and that attack. It was forever burned into his memory. He moved closer to Lupine and stayed next to her,, nuzzling under her arm.

"Must sleep…" he sighed.

The wound was still on his mind. However, with him nuzzled under Lupine's arm, he felt a sense of safety. Everything hurt on him. From the constant stinging pain of his scar to the pit of his stomach, it felt like a flame igniting within his body.

Morning rose once again. Riki was fast asleep. Seemed like he just fell asleep not too long ago. Lupine was already awake and packing things up. Walking over to the Shinobi, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Riki, time to rise and shine!"

Riki grunted a bit as he covered his good eye. Slowly sitting up, he looked down at his lap. He knew Lupine was near him, but he did not want to say anything, being tired still and refusing to move a muscle to go outside. Lupine knelt down to his level and lifted his chin up with her hand.

"Riki?" the Empress asked. "Did you not sleep well?"

He shook his head and didn't make any eye contact.

"It hurts. The pain kept me up… Then I kept havin' nightmares..."

"Do you want to tell me those nightmares?" Lupine's voice was really concerning. Riki's only response was a simple head shake. Looking up a bit, he watched Lupine pull out some fresh bandages and herbs.

"It's okay, Riki. Here. Let's change your bandages and clean your face. Maybe we can head to town later again. I'm low on herbs anyway."

His face was a bit dirty from his tears and what blood Lupine could clean off.

Unwrapping the bandages off the side of his face, Lupine carefully cleaned the boy's face and wound. Riki winced a bit again and slowly pulled himself back. A few whimpers came out from his mouth. That pain made his face feel as though it was on fire. That scar on his face. A deep cut that permanently impaired his vision. He could not see a thing out of that eye. The only thing he could see was darkness. Inky, black darkness. Riki only wished he could see how he looked now. How did his scar look to him? What would he do if he saw it? This moment faded when he felt Lupine press a cloth gently on his face.

"Scars can tell a story. Like the one I have. Maybe if it's okay, I could tell you how I earned mine." She wanted to strike up a conversation to take his mind off of his _own _scar.

The boy remained silent as he felt his face being wrapped up once again. Lupine helped him to his feet and let him lean on her for support. He was being drowsy and having a sense of self doubt, not wanting to step foot out of the cave.

"Lupine, I wanna stay here… It's dangerous..." He said in a weak tone. His voice was a mix of being tired and him on the verge of tears. His body felt like jelly and cold. He grasped onto the Empress' Dragon Arm to keep him standing up. "I'm just too scared!"

She looked over at the Shinobi boy. His face pale white and his body shaking. She held him close, keeping his body supported. Letting one of his ninja bandaged arms go over her shoulder, she held him gently.

"I'll keep you close. If any monsters come near, I will fry them."

"I'm not going near those plants!"

She did not want to fuss with him over this. She only patted his head with the Dragon Arm. Handing him a honey cookie from her pouch, she gave a reassuring smile.

"Eat this, please. I want you to take your mind off things."

Riki slowly munched on his cookie as he clung onto Lupine. He was reluctant to go outside. There would be monsters out at this hour anyway, mainly Fruit Flies, Demonpillars and Goblins. Lupine knew her way around the area and would try to avoid any small conflict. Even if she was not holding the boy close, she could still easily dispose of the monsters.

It was warm outside as the sun shined through the weaving trees of the forest. Those trees acted like large protectors. Various smells wafted in the air, from sweet smells of honey and sap on the trees to the pungent, rotting fruit stench emanating from Demonpillars. Lupine carefully walked in the forest, with her holding Riki close. That was when two Demonpillars emerged from the bushes. One was coloured purple and the other an emerald green. One crawled in front of the two and the other snuck from behind, surrounding them. Riki whimpered a bit. He had his kunais, but he was frightened to draw them out.

"Lupine… Look!"

"I have it handled. Riki, stay close."

The two Demonpillars, both as big as Ogre bellies, surrounded them, inching closer and closer every second. Their scuttling noises grew louder and louder, to the point where Riki could hear the green one about to hawk a wad of silk at them. Their rancid stench overtook his sense of smell. He could never look at monster meat the same way again.

He saw the green Demonpillar's huge, dark eyes staring right at him. The low gurgling noises coming from it was all he could hear. Some sort of spit dripped from the beast's mouth. He could almost feel his one good eye sting and well up from the impact that was to come.

"Help… me..."

The other one that Lupine was facing overheard the kunai falling to the ground. It gave off the same screech as it stood up on its back limbs, towering over the two. Lupine, hearing Riki's whimpering and the two beasts ready to pounce on them, was getting concerned herself. They were surrounded like a mouse with a tom cat. She could attack one and then the other, but that would leave Riki out in the open. She could ask Riki to hide and take cover, but both beasts would follow him. What could they do? There was nothing for her Dragon Arm to latch onto where she could swing Riki and herself to safety. Instead, she scooped up Riki and placed her on her back where he could ride piggy-back style.

"Hang on, Riki," she commanded. "We are going to get out of this!"

Holding onto the handle of her sword, she impaled the green Demonpillar first. Tearing into its flesh, it screeched in pain,as red oozy liquid seeped out. While it was in pain, it tried to attack the two. With another sword strike, this time striking it in the neck, the large insect collapsed onto the ground. Its blood oozed onto the grass and rock-covered ground.

Riki uncovered his face with his hand as he saw the one Demonpillar perish. However, seeing its blood seeping out made him feel uneasy, not to mention the stench. It reeked of rotting fruit. The Shinobi felt his stomach churn from the smell. However, neither of them were home free, just yet.

The purple Demonpillar that Riki was against before eyed the boy. It snarled in a rather chattery way, similar how some birds would make. That was when Lupine gave that one a light kick to the head. Riki however lost his grasp on Lupine and fell onto his rear on the ground, next to the Demonpillar carcass.

"Haah…" Riki was terrified now and a bit queasy. The smell emitting from it and its bleeding made him feel uneasy. His tummy gurgled a bit. He was too frightened to move. He covered his eye once again.

Lupine impaled the other Demonpillar, with this one screeching in pain. Blood oozed out from its body. Like its partner, it collapsed on the ground in a heap. Both bodies laid there. Nature would consume them later. The forest animals and smaller monsters, they'll eat them up later. The purple ones were poisonous, but some monsters have built an immunity in their systems. Riki sat on the ground, still horrified. That was when Lupine walked over to him. She picked up his kunai and placed it in his belt. She scooped him up and looked over at him.

"Riki..." she said softly. "I know this is hard… but..."

She cut herself off. She knew the other went through a lot. Losing his eye and then sitting next to a dead Demonpillar. She was not a fan of the stench herself. That smell made her nose feel as if she inhaled curry powder, burning and making her eyes water. Putting Riki back on her back again, she carried him away from the area.

"Let's try to get out of here, Riki," she said.

Taking a short path and back to that busy town once more, Lupine wondered if Riki would want to walk alongside her. Setting him down, the young boy held onto her skirt. He held onto his stomach too, still queasy from dead Demonpillar. The crowds of people surrounded him, like the two Demonpillars except there were hundreds of them, all chattering nonstop.

"My tummy hurts. My face hurts… I'm scared… Lupine, I couldn't do it..!"

All she could do was pat his head with her hand. They had to find something. She was low on herbs and she used most on Riki. Maybe get something to cover his bad eye. Riki did not like being in this crowded town. He wanted to go back to their temporary home. It was safer for him. MUCH safer. However, the boy felt something nudge his backside. Looking behind him with his good eye was a rather friendly horse-like creature. Riki did not see this as friendly. Instead, he darted out with a flash and hid himself in a barrel. The horse like creature flicked its ears and tilted its curious head.

Lupine sighed and walked over to the barrel. She scooped up Riki and set him back on his feet.

"Oi Riki." She was not angry, but concerned for him. He was in pain from his wound and his fears were eating away at him. Every creature, monster, and common animal seemed to jump at him when he turned his back. It didn't matter if it were as small and harmless as a rabbit. That rabbit would turn into a dark, rotten fruit-smelling beast in the boy's good eye. He followed behind Lupine as she stopped at a shop. Purchasing some more herbs and a little something for Riki, she turned back to the boy.

"Let's go back, okay? Would you like to hunt with me later? Or would you rather stay in the cave?"

Riki said no word. He just wanted to head back to their cave home. So they headed back to the cave. Riki sat on the cold, cave floor while Lupine grabbed her sword. Looking over at the boy, she gave a small smile.

"If you do tag along, stay close and in the clearing. Don't wander off. If you do get scared, call me. Monsters tend to go after ones who are afraid."

Maybe he should follow her. However, he was a bit frightened still. His one violet-coloured eye looked up at Lupine. Grabbing his leather bag, he pulled out a few honey cookies and slowly ate them. Lupine's comfort made him feel a bit better.

Both reached a clearing area with a few bushes. Riki stayed near while Lupine went on a hunt. They would have to have some food for the night.

Riki sighed softly as he watched Lupine vanish into the bushes. Her footsteps grew softer and softer, until sound succumbed to a deafening silence. All the boy heard was his own breathing.

_Inhale, exhale._

He imagined Lupine coming back with the monster meat.

_Inhale, exhale._

He imagined Lupine coming back with the monster meat and a Demonpillar.

_Inhale, exhale._

He imagined Lupine-

That was when he heard the bushes rustle. He just sat there, shaking and biting his lower lip.

That was when something sprang out from the bushes. Riki froze. Whatever rose from the bushes gave Riki a smack on the back of his head. Not with a paw, claw or a tail, but with a broom.

"Ahhh!" the boy cried. He scrambled up a tree and clung onto the branch. He opened his good eye as he looked down from where he was. Out from the bushes was a young girl that wore a rather strange-looking hat. Another one that had the Dragon Scar? She was about his age or a year younger at least.

Riki remained in the tree, wondering if she was dangerous or a threat. She was confused where she was. Curious, Riki flipped out from the tree and landed next to her. He kept a good distance from her. The young female glanced at Riki. Her hat-like Dragon was curious of the boy, too. That was when the young girl's stomach growled. Seemed like she was hungry. Instead, Riki pulled out his leather pouch and offered her a honey cookie. He looked the other way, hoping she did not notice his bandaged eye.

"Y-you're hungry… Don't hurt me..."

She took the cookie and ate it. She then walked over to the boy, her expression remaining neutral. She held her hand out, reaching towards Riki's face. Seeing that was not something he wanted, so Riki quickly pulled himself back. Would he call for Lupine or would he try to talk to the girl?

He sat down on the grass, away from the strange girl. He would rather wait for Lupine than try to talk to her. He kept his back turned from her. Maybe ignoring her would make her go away.

Lupine soon returned, dragging a boar next to her. She saw Riki and the strange girl. Walking up to Riki, she helped him up.

"Are you okay, Riki? I heard something. I figured you'd head back to the cave." Looking at the other, she noticed the strange, pink hat-wearing girl and that she was around Riki's age. Holding Riki near her, she walked over to the young girl.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"No..." The girl softly said. "I'm Kanna… I thought he was a monster..."

Lupine looked over at Riki and back at the Witch girl. Maybe she could help out. This girl was a stranger, however. It never hurts to ask, right?

"I'm Lupine and this is Riki. As you can see, we kind of have a problem..."

She unwrapped Riki's bandages off his face, showing his wound to the other. The young Witch was curious. She wanted to touch it. However, Lupine motioned her finger, discouraging her. Riki's scarred face had a rash around the wound. He made a few whimpering noises from the burning pain.

"I wonder, I do not want to be a bother, but do you think you can help? Maybe sooth his pain or at least help clean it?"

Riki covered his bad eye with his hand. He did not want anyone touching his face. He chewed a bit on his lip and looked away, burying his head in Lupine's chest.

"I can try… but… he has to hold still. I can try a small, healing spell that may ease his pain. However, I don't think he is able to see from it any more."

Lupine looked at the Witch and gave a nod. She held onto Riki and looked down at him. A calm smile came across her face as she patted his head.

"See? Riki, she won't hurt you. Just hold still."

Kanna walked over to Riki and held her finger out. He wondered what she was going to do. Would she take out his other eye or hurt him? He closed his good eye and held still. The small Witch lightly poked Riki in the nose, which caused him to move back a bit. A small pink spark emitted from her finger, causing Riki to slowly back away.

Kanna pulled her finger away and instead handed Lupine something from her leather pouch. She slowly backed away as she picked up her broom.

"I have to head back… If you want to visit, I am staying at an inn with a friend. What I gave you is some ointment. It helps with pain. I use it on my friend whenever we get hurt on adventures..."

She gave a shy wave and then looked at Riki.

"T-thank you for the cookie..."

Heading back to the cave, Riki sat on the cold cave floor. Lupine was busy lighting up a small fire so they could have a feast. She took a short break and sat in front of him.

"She was a nice girl, Riki. Looks like she was about your age. Maybe we will meet her again someday. C'mon. Let's try what she gave us."

The jar was a greenish, earth tone colour, complete with a cork on top. Upon opening it, they saw a gel-like substance inside. It was a sickly yellow colour and smelled of fresh lemons that were finely chopped. Lupine dipped her index and middle finger into the jar and motioned for Riki to come near her.

"What's that?" he asked. Before he could say anything else, he felt the substance being slathered around his wound. From that burning sensation came a chilly one. It felt like going from a burning forest to a cold, snowy one. Riki yelped from the touch.

"Ouuaa.. it's cold… Hurts..."

He held back his tears as he stared down at his lap, looking at the dragon heads that were on his knees. "Lupine… it hurts… I couldn't fight earlier…!" He looked up at her, his good eye streaming with tears. "I can't do this..."

Lupine brushed away the boy's tears and sat next to him. She lifted his chin up and smiled at him.

"Try to be strong, Riki. Be strong for me. Be strong for the Dragonbloods!"

He looked the other way, not saying a word. He went silent until Lupine pulled something out of the leather pouch. Holding it out towards him, she parted his bangs. It was a leather eye patch. Riki saw some adults wear them, mainly sailors or hardened old fighters. This one was a brown, earthly colour with a strong strap on it.

"I figured I'd get you an eyepatch. It'd be better than wearing those bandages all the time."

She strapped it around Riki's head and give him a smile. And Riki? He just sat there, pouting a bit. She knew he was still scared, hurting and upset. She wanted him to feel better and try to see what was best for him and his well being. Parting his bangs over his bad eye, she tapped the end of his nose. Riki looked up at her, sad eyes and all. He then struggled a small smile, showing his fangs.

"T-thank you Lupine..." he sobbed. "I'm still too scared, though…"

She ruffled his messy hair and started to cook some meat. Maybe something in his stomach would help him feel a bit better. That night, Riki ate what he could. He flopped onto his side, staring at the cave's wall. What if monsters came in? What if Lupine was not around when he was alone? What could he do? All he could do was ponder. He soon drifted off to sleep, next to the fire.

**TBC**


	5. Escape the Darkness Void's Trap

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks passed after Riki received his wound. He normally stayed in the cave while Lupine was out on her hunts. He waited every moment for her to return with sweets or a large kill of monster meat. Whenever he did go outside, it was only to relieve himself or to follow Lupine to the nearby fruit tree. He wondered how he looked with his scar. He wore an eye patch that Lupine bought him. It was better than bandages.

Many things flooded his mind. Would he run into that Witch girl again?

They could not stay in that cave forever. Both would need to take up some tasks from random citizens. Lupine was running low on gold for supplies. Most gold she could scrounge up were from small monsters. Two hundred gold was not enough.

It was raining outside and it seemed to be raining for the past few days. The rain, falling lightly on the forest ground, sounded peaceful to the young Shinobi. The sounds of the rain helped him sleep better at night. He sat on the cold cave floor, waiting for Lupine to return. No monster was in sight, mainly some that could not stand the rain. Goblins hated the rain the most. Demonpillars could manage. Battle Crabs enjoyed it, considering they hung around the shores of lakes and rivers. Most of them would dance under the stormy skies, enjoying every drop that was given to them. Riki rubbed his good eye and went over to his leather pouch. Grabbing a few honey cookies, he waited for Lupine.

It seemed to be aeons as he would wait for her. She did tell him she was only out hunting. Soon, Lupine returned, carrying two Battle Crab carcasses for dinner. Riki had no issues with eating Battle Crab. The fishy smell made his nose burn, but it was food. As soon as she dropped the two carcasses onto the cave's floor, Riki ran up to her and hugged her tightly. The one-eyed Shinobi boy did not want to let her go.

"Y-you're home," was all he could say. "You're safe..."

Lupine ruffled his messy mane of hair. She gave a smile as she sat on a crate. Riki sat across from her, watching her pick up one of the Battle Crabs and carefully cut off its claws. She placed them aside. Those could be sold for some gold. She paused for a second. Riki did not know what to say. He bit his lower lip as he gave Lupine his rather sad look. He flopped onto his back, staring at the cave's ceiling. It was safe. He sat up and crossed one leg over the other.

"What if I get hurt again? What if you get hurt?"

Lupine always heard him say the same thing over and over. All she could do was tell him to be strong and that she was there for him. All she could do was rub his head.

"Like I always have told you. I will protect you. However, Riki, you have to overcome this. It will take a long time. Think of it like climbing the tallest tree, a tree that bears the ripest fruit. All Dragonbloods would be proud of you if you scaled that tree."

Riki stared blankly at Lupine. After a long moment, he looked the other way. She was right, though. They would have to continue this journey. After Lupine finished cleaning the Battle Crabs, they were soon roasting on the fire. Sure, the smell was not great. A mix of fishy smell and dirty water would make anyone feel like gagging. After a mediocre meal, Riki rolled over on his side. He wanted to try to get some sleep. He has not had any sleep for a couple weeks. The most sleep he got was only for a few hours. After a small moment, he closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.

Upon opening his eye, he saw darkness. Where was he? His vision was so blurry. The area he was in was pitch black, almost as if he was in some type of void. There was no smell nor any sounds. Just silence. Riki's heart was racing. It felt like it would burst out of his chest in a bloody mess. His body felt as if it were tingling, like there were burning needles going through his body. Rubbing his good eye, his vision slowly adjusted to where he was.

"Lupine?"

He called out her name. His voice echoed through the darkened area. There was no response. As his voice travelled in the inky, shadowy void, the whole area started to mould into a dark, swampy area. Thick black trees twisted around each other. The ground was moist, almost muddy and viscous. Thick fog covered the whole area. Was he lost?

There was no odour in the area. It was silent and eerie. Those trees felt like they were staring at him. Even the toughest of Ogre would run away from them. There were no animals or monsters in this place, either. The place was a death bed. A death bed of nothingness and lonesomeness. Riki only heard his own breathing and his heart beating. The Shinobi grasped his chest as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His heart felt as if it was ready to burst from his chest at any moment. He held back his tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He wanted to explore this swampy area.

"Lupine? Where are you?"

His voice was meek. The dark void felt rather cold as well. He could feel the chills surging through his body, over the skin of his arms and trailing up to his neck. He wondered if he should look around or stay where he was at. Stepping forward, he felt his feet splash against the shadowy, murky waters.

_ Splish_~

Each step he took made a rather unpleasant squishy noise. However, the boy came to a small stop. Taking his hand and placing it to his forehead, he surveyed where he was. The fog was really thick, and having vision in only one eye made it difficult. He decided to continue walking. It seemed like he was walking forever and ever. Maybe in an endless circle? Pausing for a second, the boy was unaware where he was. That was when he felt his feet get mired in the inky shadows. Looking down, he yelped.

"I'm… stuck?"

It felt as if the gooey shadows had a hold of his legs in the shadowy swamp. Riki whimpered a bit. He needed Lupine. That was when he felt himself being pulled down slowly into the shadowy mire. It was as if he were trapped in quicksand.. The Shinobi boy felt tears run down his cheek from his good eye. He felt like calling out for Lupine again, but he knew he would never get an answer. Riki was mired up to his torso. Looking to one side, he saw a log. Maybe that could work as leverage to pull him out? Clutching onto it, the boy pulled himself out of the shadowy muck and laid on the log, breathing very heavily.

"I'm scared..."

His voice echoed again. He closed his eye. His chest slowly rose and fell from his breaths. His heart still thumping. His stomach feeling twisted. Opening his eye again, he found himself in another strange area. This time, with his vision blurry again. However, instead of being a black, dingy void, it was a grey, monochrome area. Dead trees, wilting plants and dead grass. It was like Sica Village's forest area, but only dead. Riki sat up and struggled onto his feet.

"Am I home…?"

He held his hands out where he could see them. His vision was clearing again. Rubbing his good eye, he looked around.

"W-what happened here?"

He feared moving now. Last time the ground tried to swallow him up like quicksand. Looking down at his feet, the only thing he saw was dead, grey grass. The place was bone-chilling, just like that shadow swamp he was in before. Like the previous area, there was no smell. Just emptiness. That was until he heard an eerie laugh. A chilling cackle that carried through the dead forest. Riki whimpered more. He wanted to reach for his kunai, but his arm quivered. His face was soaked with sweat.

"_No need to attack me, Riki..._"

That voice was familiar. The soothing, yet stern voice. Was it really her?

"Lupine?"

It was indeed her, but something was odd. Something was not right. She did look like herself, however her eyes had a very chilling glare to them. They were of a crimson colour, both glowing and staring at the boy. The one-eyed Shinobi kept a distance from her. His body shaking a bit. He wondered if she was real. He slowly walked up to her. His good eye welled up as he reached out to her.

"Y-you c-came back..!"

His voice was cracking. "You are taking me home..." As he walked further, that Lupine vanished. Riki looked around, wondering where she went.

"Lupine…?"

It was silent again. He was alone again. That was when a gust of chill air blew behind him, climbing up his skin to get goosebumps. Looking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder. That touch felt icy. Riki yelped as he fell onto his rear. Looking up, he saw a familiar face. Someone he once knew. Riki remained on the ground, shivering in fear.

"H-How did you return? My friend… I thought-no, you're dead..!"

That shadowy figure that took form of his friend from his childhood grimaced a rather twisted expression. His friend was roughly his height. They lacked the wild hair like his own, instead it was short with two bangs sticking upwards. Like the shadowed Lupine, his friend had piercing red eyes, followed by jagged fangs. Suddenly, he felt inky chain-like tendrils latch onto his arms, spreading them out. He was chained up as the shadowy substance wrapped around his body. The Shinobi gritted his fangs as he could not move. That pain, it was crushing him. He could feel every last bit of air escape from his lips. He gasped, like a fish stranded on the land. That shadow version of his friend approached him, taking a claw and slowly ran it down his face, where his eye wound was.

"_Riki…_"

That figure soon dissolved into the darkness. He was let go from that chained prison. Riki fell to the ground. This was surreal. He soon got to his feet, staggering a bit. He was in yet another area. A grey, dank and dingy place, devoid of anything. He collapsed on his knees. He could not hold back his tears. His quiet sobs were mixing in with some soft laughing. Riki looked up, his one eye blurry from his tears. Something was facing him. He could not make out what it was. It was another shadowy figure.

"_Riki, what have you done…?_"

It was that same voice again.

"I'm… sorry."

That shadow figure sinked itself into the ground and slither away from Riki. He watched it in fear. His body was frozen, his mouth dry. That shadow remained silent as the boy rose to his feet, his own shadow casting on the ground. Like a viper stalking a rat, the shadow-like figure slithered on the ground, aiming for Riki's own shadow. His good eye widened in shock when he realised he couldn't move a muscle. It felt like something was weighing him down. With that shadowy creature lunging for Riki's shadow, he heard one thing. Something that was in a deep, distorted voice.

"_Die!_" it hissed.

With one strike, it opened its maw and devoured the Shinobi's shadow. Everything went black as the boy collapsed onto the ground in a heap. He soon felt something lightly shake him.

"Riki… Riki..."

The voice was deep, yet soothing. It was a familiar one.

"Riki… wake up..."

Lupine knelt next to him. She had a concerned look on her face. Riki opened his eye. His face was chalk white. He looked up at Lupine in shock.

"That nightmare… Why do I keep having it?"

He sat up and rested his hands on his lap. His heart was still beating hard. His body cold and shaking. All he could say was "I'm sorry" over and over. Lupine walked over to him and made eye contact. She rubbed his head, hoping he would feel better.

"You were sobbing in your sleep. Are you okay?"

The boy remained silent as he chewed on his lower lip. It was still raining outside and it was morning. They headed out, considering a little bit of rain never hurt anyone. Taking his bandaged arm, he rubbed his tears. He strapped on his eye patch and reached for his leather sack. Lupine mentioned before that they were going to leave the cave and pick up a few jobs. He wondered where they would stay next. She told him countless times that he should stay close to her so they would not get separated and for his fear of a monster coming towards him. Outside, the rain was very light and somewhat calming. No monster was out just yet. Riki stayed close to Llupine, holding an oversized leaf that acted as an umbrella.

They took up several small jobs. Whenever there were some monster battles, Riki always retreated someplace safe, due to his fear of loosing his other eye. He had to get over that sooner or later

"Be strong Riki," He said to himself. "Be strong..."

He would repeat that over and over in his head as he looked over at Lupine. This was another task they were asked to do. Riki was unsure about this one. Hearing about it made him feel queasy. Looking around, he tried to gather some bravery.

"Ew… people are gettin' eaten by ogres?!"

The sheer thought of that made him feel sick to the stomach. Both have handled large ogres before. Why was Riki hesitant now? He stayed close to Lupine. He would cling to her if she used her Dragon Arm to swing from branch to branch or when she would leap down from a long ledge. Riki kept his eye closed, hoping this would end sooner or later. Soon, both reached a foul smelling fortress. Complete with blood staining the floors and walls. Dents and claw marks were on the stony floors and walls. Torches lit the dimly lit room. Lupine let go of the boy and motioned for him to stay near.

Riki's fear was getting the best of him. Looking over at Lupine, he pulled out his kunai. "Lupine, I saw somethin' comin' behind us… T-think we should go after it?"

Either he was telling a lie to weasel his way into going back home or something was coming. However, he turned slowly to where he said, then made a mad dash out. He could see something. Lupine turned to look over her shoulder, seeing the boy dart off. A tinge of anger came to the Empress as she grasped her sword.

"God-dammit Riki..."

She decided to follow him. She came to a stop as Riki was hiding in fear from a harmless bird. He may have seen that bird as a terrifying monster. She was upset at him, but nevertheless she walked over to him.

"C'mon Riki," she said sternly. "We have to finish this. The sooner we finish the quest, sooner we can rest and have dinner."

The boy remained silent. Looking at Lupine's rather serious face, he had fear in his eye. Her expression could scare the meanest and nastiest of Ogres away. Though, something caught his eye. He whimpered a bit as he froze where he was.

"L-Lupine! Behind you!"

Before she could say anything, saliva dripped on her shoulder. Slowly turning around, there was a rather large, scar-covered Ogre. The most noticeable one was the X-shaped scar that was on his belly. Smacking his club in the palm of his hand, he flashed his jagged teeth at the two.

"Guwahha!" He chortled a thunderous laugh. "I caught two rats!"

Lupine turned to face the Ogre, ignoring Riki for the moment. The boy was too fear stricken to do anything. He lowered himself in the bushes as he watched Lupine tackle the Ogre herself. He felt horrible that he couldn't do anything. His hands shook and his body felt more weight on it. That was when he felt something swipe at him.

"Eeeyyi!"

He darted out from behind the bushes. He soon felt himself being tackled down by a yellow Goblin. Riki was pinned to the ground. His one eye met its beady, blue eyes. The boy was in a situation where he could not move any more. Nothing escaped his mouth, not even a "help". The Goblin took another swipe at Riki, this time snagging his eye patch off his face. Good timing that was! The Shinobi boy managed to wriggle free while the Goblin shook its arm, trying to get the eye patch off of it. However, he wondered where Lupine was. She clearly would have taken care of that Ogre and then go looking for him. No sense going back. He kept on running, frightened even more until he stopped at a cliff. Looking down, he saw bramble bushes below. Gasping, he slowly walked away from the cliff when the Goblin returned. Riki was trapped between brambles and a Goblin. There was no way out.

As the Goblin inched closer to Riki, the boy slowly backed up. One more step and he would surely plummet below and into the brambles. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed some small pebbles from the cliff break off and fall down, not even making a sound when they hit the twisted shrubbery. With another step backwards, Riki lost his footing and tumbled down the cliff side. He landed in the brambles. The boy landed on his belly, presumably knocked out from the fall. The place where he landed was a rather darken area, far darker than the forest area. Trees blocked out the sun. Surely, the boy's body would never be found.

Meanwhile, Lupine impaled the Ogre with one last strike. She turned to the bushes and crossed her arms. She did not want to be angry at Riki. She managed to keep her cool in this current situation. However, she noticed the boy was not in sight. Normally he would not run too far. This was unlike him.

"Riki?" She called out for him. "Riki!"

There was no answer. A small rabbit popped out of the bushes and scurried off. She was now concerned. Looking around some more and hoping no monsters would ambush her, she came across his eye patch. Something in the pit of her stomach hit her hard. Picking up his eye patch, she held it close to her chest. A few tears formed in her eyes.

"Riki… oh… no... Riki..."

All she was holding was his eye patch. This struck her heart. He surely didn't not get himself seriously hurt, lost or even worse, killed.? Something in her mind told her that he may be alive, the other half told her he may be dead. She had to figure something out.

"Riki, I will find you… Please, for the great Atruum! I will find you...!"

**TBC**


	6. Clearin' the clouds in the sky

**Chapter 6**

Riki's limp body laid next to the bramble bushes on a patch of grass. He was alone. The only other things that were in the forest were smaller monsters and animals. A small flock of Tough Chicks gathered around the boy's body, wondering if he was alive. Tough Chicks were known to feast on animal and monster carcasses that died in the forest. It was the circle of life after all. They hopped around the Shinobi, carefully sniffing him to see if he was worthy of a meal. One of the Tough Chicks whipped its rat-like tail and let out a small caw, calling more of its kin to gather near his body.

"_KREEE REEEE!_"

Many more Tough Chicks scrambled in. They gathered around the boy's body, ready to feast on his flesh. However, something else had their eyes on the boy.

"YAAAAAAH!"

Out from the bushes sprang a rather large and tall man. He wore blue and black armour and had white, short scruffy hair. Like Riki and Lupine, he bore the Dragon Scar, which was part of his armour on his chest. On his face was a blue X, something like war paint. In his hands was a massive axe that he held above his head. He brought down that axe into the ground, sending the flock of Tough Chicks scattering. The large male leaned on his axe and gave a rather wily grin.

"Oy! Love doin' that!" He gave a short, snorty laugh. That was until another person walked up to him. It was that same Witch that Riki and Lupine met a while ago. She clapped at the larger man.

"Oh, Boris, that was great!" However, something caught her eye. She walked over to Riki's body and knelt down. Picking up a stick, she poked his tummy. Looking over her shoulder, she motioned for the large man to come over to her.

"Boris! Look! I think I remember this boy… He's a friend!"

Boris, with his armour clanging from every step, walked over to where Kanna was. He knelt down, resting one hand on his knee. He glanced down at the Shinobi. Looking over at his Witch's friend, he pondered for a moment.

"I do remember you told me about some kid that was kind to ya. Think it's the same one?"

Kanna remained silent as she poked Riki in the stomach again, wondering if he was alive or not. Boris swatted the stick away gently. He parted Riki's bangs away from his face, noticing his scar. Riki's face scar had a rash around it and looked pretty bad.

"Bombud thorns. I can tell by that deep gash..." the Warrior said. He scooped up the small Shinobi in his arms and held him close. "He has a number of bramble thorns on him. Easy to pull off, of course!" Boris nudged Kanna's side. "Like that day I pulled a few from you."

Kanna blushed a bit from what Boris told her. She did not want to remember such a thing.

"He's still alive. Let's take 'im back to camp and treat him."

Kanna gave a nod. She seemed rather happy seeing the boy again. Riki was nice to her that day. She followed her Warrior friend into the forest. A few moments later, Riki felt water splash on his face. Grunting a bit, the boy woke up.

"Where… am I?" he asked in a slight groggy tone. He rubbed his head and saw a small campfire. This was not the cave. Lupine was nowhere near where he was. The young Shinobi closed his good eye, remaining silent. That was until he felt a light stinging pinch sensation on his torso.

"_Yii-ke!_" he yelped. Rubbing his torso, Riki flopped over on his back. When he opened his violet-coloured eye, he saw the Warrior, holding a bramble thorn in his hand. Riki closed his eye and rolled onto his side, mumbling a bit.

Boris sat down next to the boy. He placed a large, yet gentle hand on his back. His expression seemed rather kind and inviting. Kanna sat near Riki. She had some bandages and some ointment to apply on his eye scar. He sat up, staring at the Warrior.

"W-where am I…? Who are you!?"

Boris gave a soft chuckle as he patted Riki on the back. Poking Riki's cheek, he motioned for Kanna to treat his scar.

"Boris is the name! Outdoors is my game! I prefer th' stars over a roof! I heard from a little birdie that you and Kanna once met?"

Riki just gave the Warrior a stare as if he was some sort of weird drunkard in the town slums. He felt Kanna wrap his eye scar with fresh bandages as he looked down at his lap. He pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them. Riki would bite his lip with his fang. Something surged though him as his expression changed to a sad one. Closing his eye, Riki sighed softly.

"I'm Riki..." he softly said.

"Riki eh? That's a powerful name for a lad like you!" Boris looked over at the boy, wondering if he could smile. Riki looked up at Boris, his expression remained a rather sad one.

"It's all my fault..." he sobbed. He buried his face in his knees. "I couldn't even fight for her properly..."

His sobs were silent and his small body was shaking. Boris was curious about what the boy was talking about. He leaned back a bit as he stared at the sky.

"Her who, lad?" he asked. Kanna sat next to Boris, munching on some fried maggots. Riki lifted his head up and looked up at the star-filled sky. It was evening. Letting off a sigh, he rested his face on his knees again.

"Lupine… she's like a sister to me. We were fightin' some monsters. I kind of… ran off."

He stood up and got to his feet. His face stung a bit as he started to slowly walk away. Boris walked over to him and placed his large hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey hey..." Boris softly said, "I am sure you'll find her safe an' sound."

Riki remained silent. Worry was starting to chew on him. What if Lupine was injured or killed? The boy started to dread a bit until Boris held out a leaf full of dried maggots to him. Riki's sad expression changed to one of disgust. His face flushed a white colour as his good eye widened in horror.

"Ew!" He slowly backed away.

Boris grabbed a handful for himself and shoved them into his mouth. He glanced at the boy, wiping some of the chewed maggot bits off his mouth.

"Oh c'mon! Try them!"

Riki looked rather disgusted, he stuck out his tongue and winched a bit, feeling grossed out.

"No! Ew!"

"They're really good!"

Kanna walked over to the boy and held out a wriggling grub to the boy. Riki just stared at her, his face still having a rather disgusted look on it.

"Riki… Protein!"

Riki made a gagging face. He really had no place to go and looking for Lupine may take him ages. He met two other Dragonbloods, one being he met from a while ago. He flopped onto the grass as Kanna gave a soft shrug. She stuffed the grub in her mouth and casually swallowed it. She walked over to Riki and sat next to him.

"Boris, what is for dinner?" she asked. She wondered if Riki would stay for dinner. Boris gave a wide, ear to ear smile as he pulled some supplies out from the tent.

"Bugs, of course! The best of the best!"

Riki sat up, his face in shock.

"B-bugs?!"

Boris walked over to him and offered his hand to help him back up. He led him back to the campsite. The boy remained silent as the Warrior placed his arm around him.

"Hey boy! Maybe you can stay with us. It ain't wise to go lookin' at this hour. Plus, you need to recover!"

Riki looked the other way, grossed out. However, the silence was broken when his stomach gave off a growl. Putting his hand on his belly, Riki muttered. Boris gave a small chortle and patted the boy's back.

"Mighty fine growl there. Somethin' that would scare off a monster!"

Riki rubbed his stomach as he was very hungry. Bugs did not sound tempting to him, though. Looking up at Boris, he tilted his head to one side. These two did save his life. He could not go searching alone.

"You're letting me stay?" His expression remained neutral as he leaned back a bit. His eyes staring at the campfire. Staying with two Dragonbloods like himself was okay. He hoped Lupine was arlight, as he worried for her.

"Boris, I'll take your offer. I'll stay with you guys. Maybe you can help me find Lupine?"

The Warrior gave a nod as he got to his feet. He carried his axe over to a tree and leaned it up against the trunk. A few moments later, dinner was served. Mainly bugs of course. From maggots, fat grubs, beetles and tamilok. Of course, there were some mushrooms and bamboo shoots among the sea of insects. Riki just stared at them both. Kanna and Boris seemed to be enjoying themselves, while Riki felt grossed out even more. He cringed a bit. Boris held a shipworm in his hand. It was still wriggling about. A grin widened on his face.

"You have to eat 'em alive!

Riki was even more disgusted as he watched Boris slurp that worm into his mouth. He wiped his mouth and grimaced at the Shinobi.

"Mmm… they taste like sauce-less pasta!"

"Is that how you describe it?!" Riki asked in a rather shocked tone.

He had to eat something. His stomach gave off another growl. Kanna stared at him, holding a grub towards him again. Her expression remained neutral. Her pink eyes staring into his violet one.

"Protein!" she gleefully cheered.

He shook his head and gagged. Staring down at his share, he picked up the leaf that was full of bamboo shoots, mushroom and, of course, the bugs. He picked up one of the bamboo shoots and popped it into his mouth. Crunching it softly, he stared down at his leaf. Everything like the mushrooms and bamboo shoots was edible to him.

"_I'm tempted to try the bugs..._" he said to himself. He picked up the shipworm and watched it squirm in his hand. Shuddering, he dropped it back in the leaf. "_They look so gross._"

He could feel his stomach rumble again. Maybe it was now or never. Picking up the leaf, he guzzled down everything that was on it. Swallowing his share, he made a rather nauseous expression. One of the worms dangled out from his lips. Slurping it down, he made a loud and long belch.

"Ughn..." he groaned.

Both Boris and Kanna stared at him. Boris chuckled and gave a victory sign. He wanted to slap Riki on his back, but he decided not to do that.

"Boy! What a hungry lad!" he cheered. He picked up Riki's leaf and gave him some more. "We got plenty! Eat up, boy!"

Riki picked up another worm and held it in his mouth like a bird. His face still had that disgusted look to it.

"Y-yeah..!" he said. Gulping down that worm, Riki guzzled his share down once again. All three enjoyed a nightly dinner. After a rather filling meal, all three laid sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"I'm full!" Boris bellowed happily.

"Me too..." Kanna chimed in. Riki stared at the stars while he stroked his bloated belly with both hands. He gorged himself on seven helpings after all. He closed his one eye and sighed deeply, feeling satisfied.

"Y'know, that wasn't half bad," Riki said. He opened his good eye as he stared up at the star-coated sky. He wondered how Lupine was doing. He belched.. Riki's cheeks turned red as he looked the other way. Boris snickered at the boy.

"Good one, lad!"

Upon hearing that, Riki looked over at Boris. Something about being with these two gave him a sense, a sense that he felt a bit happier as if his troubles and worries were fading away. He flashed Boris a fanged grin.

Soon, all three drifted off to sleep under the summer's night sky. The next morning, only Boris and Riki were still asleep. Riki draped himself across Boris' stomach, silently snoring. The boy drooled a bit as he mumbled.

"Mmm..." he snored.

Boris was one of the first to wake up. He gently moved Riki over and let him lay on the grass. The kid was a heavy sleeper from gorging out on dinner the previous night. The Warrior gave Kanna a light wave and disappeared off into the woods. Riki snorted as he rolled over, laying on his back, his hand resting on his stomach. Kanna was busy setting up a small cauldron. She sat down on a log, humming to herself. Overhearing her, Riki opened his good eye. Sitting up, he gave a long stretch and a mighty yawn.

"Murraa~ Mornin' Kanna." He rested his hands in his lap. He scratched his torso, looking over at the Witch. He was curious what she was doing. Getting up on his feet, he walked over to her. He tilted his head to one side as if he were a puppy looking at something that was crawling on the floor.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked. He picked up a twig and placed it between his lips. Placing his hands behind his head, he gave another yawn. "Where's Boris at?"

"Out for a walk. Gathering things for breakfast," she softly said. Breakfast sounded really good. He wondered what they were going to have. Sitting on a log, Kanna walked over to him, handing him a fried grub that was covered in honey. Honey was one of Riki's favourite things. Maybe the grub being coated in honey would taste better? Dropping it in his mouth, he chewed a bit and swallowed it. Riki's expression lit up. It felt like he was on the softest of all clouds in the sky.

"Mmm… tasty..." he hummed. "The honey gives it a bit of a kick!"

Soon, Boris returned, carrying some large eggs. A wide and cheerful smile was on his face. He leaned on his axe, waving at the two.

"Good morning, fledglings!" he crowed. "Check these eggs out!"

Kanna scurried over to Boris and clapped her hands together in joy. Riki looked up at the two.

"Ohh, Flygolin eggs!" she cheered. "Perfect breakfast!"

The boy tapped his fingers together as he looked down at the ground. He gave a nervous laugh.

"N-never tasted them before..!" he squeaked.

"Riki! It's good!" Kanna said.

Boris chimed in. "Fillin' also, kid!"

Riki fell silent. He was going to be with these two for a long while. Eating bugs grew on him, but other foods? He was encouraged to try these eggs. After a filling breakfast, Riki laid on a tree branch. His one eye was closed as he let himself relax for the remainder of the morning. Boris hummed to himself as he glanced up at Riki.

"Hey boy! Someone looks a bit more chipper! Heard ya slept well. Could tell by the snorin'."

Riki looked down at Boris and gave him a small wave. Flipping down from the branch, he placed his hands behind his head, yawning.

"Well, I did sleep well," Riki said. "Didn't have any nightmares or anything."

Boris ruffled Riki's hair. He gave a rather large sigh. He was happy for the boy. Picking up his large axe, he held it over his shoulder. He started to enjoy the boy being around here. Before, it was just him and Kanna on adventures. Having another person join them was always a treat. Riki gave a small laugh from his hair being ruffled. As if it weren't wild enough.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Riki asked. "It's my first time. Maybe I shouldn't be asking that..."

Boris grinned. His eyes sparkled as Kanna walked to the two males. Riki wondered what he was up to or what ideas were going on in his mind.

"Going to get us somethin' for lunch later. We're gonna have Battle Crabs!"

Riki's face turned pale as he stuck out his tongue. He would rather slurp down some grubs or crunch down on some maggots. Battle Crabs? He abhorred them.

"Yuck… I hate those..." He shook his head. Looking over at Kanna, he gave a shrug. "Guess I gotta get used to living here, right?"

She gave a nod as her Dragon Scar nodded in the process. She walked over to Riki and gave him a hug. Looking at him face to face, she reached up at his bandanna and adjusted it a bit. Taking a cloth, she dabbed his cheek.

"Gotta clean your face..!"

Riki chuckled softly. He placed his hands behind his head and turned his back to Kanna. The day was pretty warm. Everything was silent. Both Riki and Kanna waited for Boris to return with lunch. They sat on the dirt while Kanna doodled pictures on the ground. She doodled herself, Riki, Boris and other pictures.

"There's me… there's Boris suplexing an Ogre..." She hummed a bit as she doodled Riki with a pile of grubs. "There's you with bugs..!"

Riki laughed softly. Taking a small stick for himself, he doodled some things. Mainly himself and Lupine. He paused for a second, staring at the image. It felt like time froze for a second. He doodled another picture of him hugging Lupine with Atruum and Amica above them with his two newfound friends at his side.

"I wonder where she is now..?" Riki asked himself. He poked the ground a bit. Shaking his head, he sighed softly. He didn't want to cry over this. He kept his mind positive. That was until…

"Oi! Guess who's back!"

Boris' voice boomed around the forest area. Holding up two large Battle Crabs, the Warrior gave a triumphant laugh. He was proud of what he caught. Riki could smell that fishy stench again. Sticking his tongue out, he pulled his bandanna over his nose.

"Yuck..." He murmured.

Later, all three gathered around the fire, each taking their share of Battle Crab. Boris, he knew how to remove poison from monsters. Riki stared at his share of crab. First, he gave it a sniff. That fishy smell reeked of dirty water and rotting eggs that were left out in the sun. Riki, however, was very hungry. He had to eat something. With one brave bite, his good eye sparkled.

"Hey, this tastes sweet!"

Boris glanced at the boy who was wolfing down his share of Battle Crab. He gave a rather confused look and shrugged.

"Thought you hated them."

Riki took another bite as he swallowed a good chunk of his share. He wiped his mouth and leaned back rather happily. Boris patted the boy on the back. He felt proud of Riki. He pulled the boy close in a headlock and gave him a well-placed noogie on his mess of white hair. Riki tried to wriggle free. The boy laughed, which mixed in with Boris' boisterous chortles. Kanna could not help but watch them tussle with each other. The Shinobi tackled Boris down and flashed him a fanged grin.

"Hah~ Pinned ya!" he chimed. "The Shinobi defeated the Great Warrior!"

After lunch and dusting themselves off, Boris, Kanna and Riki decided to exchange some stories with each other, mainly ones where Boris told exaggerated tales of him wrestling Ogres. Riki and Kanna listened like two children. Riki had a sense of happiness. Maybe now this would be a very safe place to call home.

**TBC**


	7. Shining Storm!

**Chapter 7**

Three months had passed since the young Shinobi started staying with Boris and Kanna. The young boy would wake up early on some mornings, eager to see what Boris would bring for breakfast. Sometimes, Riki and Kanna would play with each other when Boris was away. Both the Witch and the One-Eyed Shinobi were becoming close friends. Most of their moments before sleep was them playing hide n' seek or seeing who could catch the biggest beetle for a snack. Boris had grown fond of the boy. Both spent some of their moments on who could make the loudest and longest belch or who could eat the most shipworms in one sitting.

One warm summer morning, Riki was leaning against a tree. He was enjoying the warm winds blowing against him, waving through his long, messy hair. He, of course, had his chewing twig back. Kanna was next to him, poking the ground and a few of the crawling ants in the dirt. She sang to herself while Riki listened, bobbing his head to her voice.

"Hey, Kanna?" Riki asked. He opened his good eye and crawled over to Kanna. He was curious about what she was singing.

"_Ants~ Ants~ working for their queen... Ants~ Ants~ working before the rain... They get the biggest speck of food they find before the rain fell~ Ants~ Ants~_" the Witch happily sang as she poked the ground. Riki listened to her closely. Her song was silly, but it was cute. He wanted to sing with her, but he shied himself away. Kanna watched as the ants skittered around, heading to their ant hills.

"All work and no play~!" she happily laughed. Taking her stick, she poked Riki's belly a few times. "Pokey Pokey..." she hummed.

Riki squeaked a bit as he rolled over onto his belly and huffed, annoyed.

"No touchin' my tummy..!" he snapped. Rolling over on his back, Riki glanced over at Kanna. He placed one of his hands on his stomach as he closed his eye. "When is Boris coming back?"

Kanna shrugged as she lightly tapped Riki's nose. She then zipped off into the bushes, giggling a bit.

"Catch me Rik-Rik!" she chimed in her cheerful tone. "Catch me!"

"Muwah?" He sat up and sprang onto his feet. Dashing to the bushes, he dove in, landing on his head. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, grumbling to himself.

Kanna giggled once more as she pulled his hair gently. Riki looked over his shoulder, wondering where she went. Soon, he was met with a small bop on the head with a broom. The little Witch dashed out of the bushes and behind one of the trees. Riki flashed a small, fanged grimace. He dusted himself off and readied himself.

"Kanna! Imma gon' getcha!" he exclaimed. "You won't run from me!"

Riki once again dashed towards the tree, only to collide into Boris, who also felt like a tree. Feeling a bit dazed, the Shinobi rubbed his head. Shaking his head, Riki felt himself being picked up by the Warrior.

"Cor! What's goin' on here?" he asked in his usual tone. He put Riki on his shoulders while Kanna ran around in circles. Riki gave a light shrug and crossed his arms over his chest. He pointed at Kanna.

"A game of tag that went kinda wild."

Boris placed Riki on the ground and gave a light smile at the two. Leaning his axe against a tree, he sat on a log, motioning for the two to come near him. Riki sat on the ground, only to be tackled by Kanna. Pinning him down, she draped herself across Riki's belly.

"Your belly is so soft, Riki!"

The Shinobi was surprised. His one eye widened as he held himself still. Kanna poked his tummy countless times, each poke making him squeak until his tummy rumbled. Kanna leaned over and gently rubbed his belly.

"Hm! Hm! Yes! I am the daddy of this child!"

Riki remained still as Kanna kept on rubbing his stomach. She started to hum softly, making a small song about Riki's belly.

"Rub Rub~! Rub the belly~!"

Boris walked over to the two and laughed in a hardy manner. He crossed his arms, smiling.

"I think he's hungry, Kanna! Anyway, you kids up for breakfast?"

Riki sat up as he watched Kanna prance around him happily. Getting to his feet, he walked over Boris. Flashing a mouth of fangs, he waved his hand at the Warrior.

"I could out eat you, Boris~" he said in a rather teasing manner. "After all, I beat you at burpin' the loudest!"

Boris poked Riki in the chest and gave a smug smile. He was amused how boastful the kid was, seeing he was with them for three months.

"Well lad, I can out eat ya! Let's say, our breakfast can be an eatin' contest!"

Riki yawned as he leaned up against Boris's chest. Patting his own belly, he glanced up at Boris with a rather coy smile on his face.

"Whatever it is, I am gonna win! I got the guts!"

Both Warrior and Shinobi argued at who could outdo each other. Kanna watched them, her expression remaining neutral. She walked over to them and placed her hands behind her back, rocking herself back and forth in her cute manner.

"_Snail Snails. Scoot Scoot~ Snails for you~!_" she sang. Both Riki and Boris looked over at her and then at each other. Kanna danced around them as she skipped happily. Boris looked down at Riki and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lad, let's say. We have a snail slurpin' contest! What do ya think?"

Riki's stomach was used to all the exotic foods he had been trying with his friends. Placing his hands behind his head, the One-Eyed Shinobi hummed a bit.

"I can do it! Plus I am beatin' ya!" Riki quipped.

Soon, Riki and Boris sat across from each other, separated by a tree stump with a pile of snails on top. Their eyes locked onto each other. Riki flashed a mouth full of fangs. Boris started to form beads of sweat on his forehead. Both were rather tense. Riki's hand twitched as he licked his fangs. Kanna watched from the bushes, wondering when the two were going to gorge themselves silly.

Riki grabbed one of the snails and guzzled it down. Grimacing at the Warrior, he flicked the shell behind him. Boris, on the other hand, grabbed five of them and wolfed them down. The Shinobi's good eye widened. Taking four in each hand, he slurped them down in a slimy gulp. Some of the snail slime dripped onto his bandanna. Kanna watched both go back and fourth, each giving a sickening slurp and the clacking of snail shells being tossed aside. She placed both of her hands to her mouth.

"Ohh… two left..." she cooed.

Soon, there were two snails left. Both had swollen, bloated bellies that could make a young Ogre jealous. Riki was slumped over, drooling a bit. Reaching out, he grabbed the last snail. His expression had a rather sickly look on it.

"Well, down it goes…" he said in a groggy tone. Holding it to his mouth, he guzzled it down. Letting off a sickening belch, he threw himself forward. "So full… I win…!"

Boris stared at the twelve-year-old Shinobi boy. His left eye twitched as he picked up one of the snails. Feeling sick to his stomach, he threw himself back in defeat, causing the snail to fly from his hand and land on Kanna's hat. Kanna pranced over to him and helped up the Warrior.

"Blimey..." he slurred. "He beat me… hah… Kanna. You should've joined!"

He held his stomach as Kanna fanned him off. She sat next to him, looking at the Shinobi who fell asleep in an almost drunken manner.

"If I joined, I wouldn't be able to eat snails anymore," she said in a soft tone.

Boris gave a small laugh and groaned from the pain in his stomach. He shook his head and hid a small burp.

"Ya have a point… hah..."

After a small nap, Riki woke up. He threw out his arms in a long stretch and a huge yawn. A smile was on his face. Getting to his feet, he walked over to Boris and Kanna, curious of what they were going to do today.

"Hey, Boris!" he called out. "What's the plan today?"

Boris flashed a huge smile at the boy and pulled him and Kanna close. These two children were dear to him. He pulled them in a hug as he ruffled Riki's messy mane-like hair.

"Figured we go on a nature walk! See everythin'! I want you kids to stay close, okay?"

Kanna clapped her hands. Riki was rather curious. They had been on various walks before, mainly close around the camp. Boris walked ahead, carrying his axe over his shoulder.

"Step, lively cubs! Follow me!"

Riki, Boris and Kanna hiked through the forest. The day was rather warm and a hike felt refreshing. Riki walked ahead of the two. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his good eye. Boris came to a stop, leaning up against a tree. Kanna poked a few caterpillars that scooted up another tree. Boris chuckled softly at Kanna as he watched the Shinobi from the corner of his eye.

"Hey lad! Watch out for quicksand!"

Riki sighed a bit as he laughed softly. He walked ahead, not listening to Boris's warning. Huffing a bit, he closed his good eye.

"Huuh?" he asked. "But I can run away from quicksand y'know!" He paused for a second as he felt something squishy under his feet. Thick, swampy mud stuck to his legs. Opening his good eye and looking down, he heard Boris call over to him.

"Suure lad, but why are ya sinkin'?"

Riki looked over his shoulder, glancing at the Warrior. He then looked down at himself, mired in the muck. Kanna floated on her broom, watching Riki in his situation. Riki? He was mired up to his chest as he started to flail a bit.

"Waaah!" he cried out. He flailed his arms in fear. "Get me out of here!"

"Riki! Don't move! You will only drown faster!" cried Boris, cupping his hands around his mouth. Riki stopped flailing about as he felt a small fly land on his nose. Despite what a nuisance it was, he did not want to make any movements. He was chest-deep into the quicksand.

Boris walked over to the edge of the quicksand bog and grasped Riki's one arm, while Kanna held onto Boris, aiding him in this rescue.

"On a count of one… Two..." Both the Witch and the Warrior yanked the Shinobi out of the mire. Riki unfurled his Dragon Scar wings as all three toppled on each other-well, more like Riki landing on top of Boris and Kanna moving out of the way, falling flat on her face. Riki was covered in muck from the quicksand. He felt Boris pick him up and set him down.

"Oi oi, lad." He waved his finger at the boy, feeling rather disgusted. "You'll get backfired by nature, y'know!"

Riki rubbed his left arm as he looked the other way, embarrassed. Making eye contact with the Warrior, he sighed as if he were being scolded.

"Y-yes! I'll remember..!"

"Considerin' you're covered in muck, it's time we do some laundry!" Come, chickadees! I know a place where we can get clean!"

Riki rubbed the back of his head. Getting clean involved water and he was fearful of getting in bodies of water. He remained silent as he followed the two, leaving muddy footprints behind. Boris led them to a small clearing with a lake. Riki stripped down to his fundoshi and unwrapped the bandages on his arms. Picking up his soiled clothing, he plopped them into the lake. Boris sat by him, wearing only a pair of trousers. His Dragon Scar shrunk into an amulet of some sort. Kanna, however, dove into the water.

"I wanna play!" she cheerfully crowed.

The Warrior laughed softly as he threw the Witch's clothes at her.

"Laundry first!" he bellowed.

The Witch resurfaced with her clothing floating near her. She stared at Boris, pouting a bit.

"I don't wanna!" she whined.

Riki ignored the two as he scrubbed his clothes the best he could. He laughed to himself with Boris watching him.

"Gettin' the hang of it?" he asked.

Riki gave a small nod. He handed his clothes to Boris, "I think they're clean..."

After a while, all their clothes were drying in the warm sun. Riki leaned up against a tree, resting his hand on his knee. He didn't mind doing his laundry, but did not want to go in the water. Boris glanced at the boy.

"Hey lad, what's with the loincloth?"

Riki blushed a bit, looking the other way.

"I-I have nothing else to wear…"

"Well lad, wanna join us? Gettin' clean n' cooling off in this weather would do ya some good."

He unwrapped the bandages from his bad eye as he shivered a bit. He needed to get clean. Something about water and him did not match well. He shook his head a bit.

"I'm fine!" he called out.

Boris was rather perplexed at the boy. He rested himself against the shore as looked up at the Shinobi.

"Scared of water or somethin'? It ain't deep. C'mon. I'll hang on to ya. Jus' stay floatin'!"

Riki really did not want to admit he was afraid of water. He walked over to Boris and climbed on his shoulders.

"I'll be fine up here… I mean…. Yeah…!"

Grimacing a bit, Boris placed Riki in the water, which was not too deep. Riki, however, flailed around in the water, nearly making himself drown. Kanna enjoyed herself as she pulled a fish out from the lake. Boris chuckled at the two as he shook his head.

"Oi Riki! It ain't deep!" he called out. "Lemme show ya!"

He reached out towards the drowning boy and pulled him afloat. Riki climbed back on Boris's shoulders, shivering a bit. He did not want admit he was scared of water, regardless if it was deep or not. He wrapped his hands around Boris's head.

"I-I'm fine! I'm clean! Hah… I'll jus' dry off in the sun!" he said in a very shaky tone.

After a fine swim and with clean clothes, Boris lifted up his axe and held it over his shoulder. Riki tied on his bandanna back around his neck. He knew that he will get fresh bandages around that eye when they returned to camp. He looked up at Boris. Walking over to the man, he placed his hands behind his head. He was rather curious about something.

"Oi, Boris?" he asked. Riki tried to pull off Boris's accent, wondering if he could humour the Warrior. "Kinda wonderin'. I never seen what I looked like when I lost my eye..."

Riki's voice tone sounded somewhat sad. He felt some pain in his stomach from asking such a question. Shaking his head, he dropped his arms to his sides. Boris looked over at the boy and placed a hand on his head, patting it. Boris always had a smile on his face, something he kept even when he watched the orphans and Kanna in his life.

"So you wanna see, lad? Gonna say this. Hope ya won't freak out. I'll lead ya to that lake we were at."

Riki gave a small nod. Kanna followed behind. She was curious of what was going on. Boris led the two to that same small lake where they swam. Covering Riki's face, he cleared his throat. Riki yelped a bit when his face was covered, but maybe it was for a surprise? Who knew.

"Lad. I got yer face covered. Imma gonna uncover 'em. Y'ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." Riki responded. He was unsure of how he would react. Boris slowly pulled his hands away from Riki's face and stood back. Kanna sat next to Riki, wondering what the boy's reaction would be. Opening his good eye, he stared down at his reflection. He could see himself, the young boy with a scar going through his one eye, permanently impairing the vision in it. He remained silent as he stared at himself.

"So that is how I look, heh…"

He was silent as he looked away. Looking back at it, he gave a small smile. Kanna leaned towards him and placed her small hands on his cheeks, catching the boy off guard. Pinching his cheeks, she looked at him in the eye.

"Rik-Rik...~" She cooed. Closing her eyes, she softly kissed his wounded eye. Pulling away, the Witch hugged him gently. "Boris kissed my wounds when I got hurt. I kiss yours to make you feel better! Kisses help you feel better!"

The boy smiled at her and hugged her close. Boris walked to the two and smiled warmly. Clapping his hands, he motioned for them to follow him.

"C'mon kids. Let's head back to camp! It's getting late!" He turned to Riki and placed an arm around him, holding him close. "Yer scar can tell a story. One eye or not, yer a brave kid. It ain't the wound that should be holdin' ya down. Ya gotta raise that anchor! Show me a brave Shinobi!"

Riki gave a small smile from hearing this. Scar or not, Riki felt better. It was as if his heart were igniting. His passion burning. He was regaining his confidence.

Back at camp, Kanna tended to Riki's bad eye by applying fresh bandages on it. After a filling dinner of grubs, all three laid on the grass, staring at the sky. Riki had his hands behind head, feeling relaxed. The warm, nightly summer wind blew around them, making the grass and cattail plants dance in the breeze. Boris shifted himself a bit as he slowly sat up. He gave a soft, yet content sigh.

"Oi kids. Take a gander up there," he said as he pointed up at the sky. "There be some fallin' stars. Why dun' ya kids make a wish? Who knows! Maybe it will come true!"

Riki opened his violet-coloured eye as he gazed at the sky. So many stars and the moon, shining down upon them all. Kanna lifted her arm up to the sky, attempting to grab one of the falling stars. She made a small huff as she looked at her hand.

"Empty hand..." she pouted. Looking back at the sky, she hummed a bit. "I wish to see mum. Wish for everyone to be happy~!"

Sitting up, the Shinobi rested his hands on his knees. He stared at the sky, wondering if Lupine was looking up at the same one. Closing his one eye, he pondered a moment. Then something hit him. Turning to get up, he walked over to a tree and sat under it. His knees were to his chest. The boy was crying to himself-well, more like soft sobs.

"Lad?"

After getting up, Boris walked over to the boy and sat next to him. He placed a hand on his one Dragon Scar.

"Lad? What's wrong? Thinkin' of her?"

Riki lifted his head as he brushed his tears away from his face. Leaning on Boris, he let out a soft sigh.

"I'm just worried. It's been three months since I saw her… I hope… she is… okay..."

Boris pulled Riki close and gave him a big hug. He rubbed the Shinobi's head, calming him. His warm smile remained on his face as he took his thumb to Riki's wet face.

"C'mon lad. I am sure she will be okay. Ya gotta look on the bright side. Be the brightest star in the sky fer her! We will find her!"

Riki smiled a bit. Looking up at the sky, he nuzzled up close to Boris. "Hah… I'm not crying. I just have somethin' in my eye." Giving a soft sigh, he closed his eye. "My wish is to see Lupine again and I wish she is alright. Maybe we all can adventure together!"

Boris smiled as he lifted up a tired Riki. He carried him back to the camp, and carefully placed him down on the soft grass. "Get some shut eye, boy. Tomorrow we are goin' on some missions! Rest up!"

In the morning, Riki was still asleep. He snored softly as he covered his face with his hand. Grunting a bit, the Shinobi rolled over on his belly. That was when he felt Boris poke his torso gently with the handle of his axe.

"Rise n shine, Rik-o! Time to get movin' n' goin'!"

Sitting up, Riki rubbed his side. He gave Boris a sleepy look and got to his feet. Leaning up against him, he let out a huge yawn. Then he yawned again.

"Mm... Boris, I want a few more minutes," he muttered. "Sleepy..."

Boris chuckled softly as he held the boy near. "We shall hit the road, boy! You will wake up! Today is mission day!"

Riki scratched his torso and closed his good eye. He muttered more as he held onto Boris. "So tired..."

After they finished getting their supplies ready, Riki strapped on his leather pouch. He walked alongside Kanna while Boris dashed ahead. The young Shinobi felt a tad bit nervous as he was on a mission, without Lupine. What if something happened in this mission? What if he got hurt? What if Boris and Kanna got injured? He wouldn't know what to do. He wanted to finish this mission and have a big dinner and a long sleep afterwards. Looking up at Kanna, Riki gave a light shrug.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I mean. It isn't like I am gonna run off or anything."

Kanna shrugged as she stopped. She paused for a moment as Boris pulled out a map. Both kids dashed over to him, peering over at the map, with Riki climbing up on Boris's shoulders.

"This where we goin'?" the Shinobi asked curiously. He pointed at where Boris's thumb was. "I never been there..."

On the map was a small area, secluded from any sort of villages. It was a place no one would dare to trail into, unless the bravest of the brave would dare travel to. To the Shino, it looked like a smudge. Riki glanced closely at it and just gave a shrug.

Boris gave a small nod. He picked up the Shinobi and placed him down on the ground. He turned to the two as he pocketed the map.

"We will get there no time flat! Possibly when the sun is high in th' sky, we will reach our destination!"

Riki felt a bit nervous. Was he going have to fight? He would have to sooner or later. He held onto his kunais close as he followed his friends. Boris sang a song to lighten the mood. Kanna sang along while Riki remained silent. Sure, these two were somewhat weird, but he loved them as if they were part of his family.

It seemed like they were travelling for hours and hours on foot. That was until all three stopped. Riki felt a bit nervous. Boris's cheerful expression changed into a rather determined one. Kanna readied herself for anything to come about. It was rather quiet. The trees were close to each other. Their tall branches would weave into each other as if they were embracing themselves in the darkness. Riki shrunk a bit as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He could not be scared. He wanted to show he could fight.

"Something's up..." Riki softly said. "I don't like this..."

He did not want to run or hide. He wanted to stay near. He was a Shinobi-a brave one, he wanted to believe. However, the silence was cut off. Boris charged forth with Kanna following near. Riki stayed behind. He felt his body freeze up again.

"Hhrrn… hrrrkk.."

He gritted his fangs. His heart rate was raising again. This time it felt like it was in his throat. Sweat started to bead on his forehead. His arms were shaking again as if he were left in the arctic. He closed his good eye. The young boy started to breath very hard.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale..._

His chest felt tight. Many words flooded his mind. Many of them. He could feel his heart beating. Each breath came a heart beat, slowly speeding up.

"I can't do this..."

His heart racing. His grasp on his kunais loosened. "I… can..."

He looked around. Boris and Kanna were out of his sight. He was alone. What could he do? Run away back to camp? Or help them? Were they in trouble? He did not hear anything. The Shinobi needed to think and think fast. What if his two friends were seriously injured or killed? What would he do? The trees looked like monsters to him, horrifying, terrifying monsters. All of them looked like they had faces. Sharp teeth and hallow, dead looking eyes. There were noises as well. A ringing in his ears. The boy whimpered a bit as he slowly dug his feet in the soft soil. The "scary" trees… he needed to be brave.

"I feel it..."

Something inside his body was burning. Grasping his kunais firmly, he gritted his fangs. His pupil in his good eye grew small as he breathed hard. Flashbacks in his mind would flicker. The moment where he had his fun times with his best friend, Luca. The day where he had slain his best friend. The horrifying moment when he witnessed the destruction of the dojo and the death of his master. The Shinobi boy could feel the burning flames from the destruction. His heart started to race harder, as if it were about to burst from his chest. He clenched his fangs. Tears formed his eyes as he fell onto his knees onto the ground. Grasping the blades of grass in his small hands, Riki's tears fell on the grass. He could hear Luca's voice. He heard the laughter they shared. Feel the tears they shed. The angry scolding from their master when they stole from a fruit seller. He could taste the blood in the air when he killed his friend. He could feel the stinging pain from his scar. He felt the blood that ran down his face from said wound.

"This…."

His mouth was dry. More things flashed in his mind. The moment when he earned his scar over his eye. The time he and Lupine were separated. That small kindle in his body started to flare up. A flare that would explode into massive wildfire. Riki forehead was covered in beads of sweat. His arms shaking. All these flashbacks were etched in his brain. He could not handle it any longer. Bringing his small hands to his head, the boy let off a ear shattering scream. His fangs were beared as his tears streamed down the side of his face.

"**AAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

He took a few breaths as his tears mixed in with sweat. His fangs bared as saliva dripped off his fangs in frustration. Punching the ground, he slowly rose to his feet. He kicked up his kunai and caught them in his small hands.

"I'm… tired of runnin' away. Tired of hiding…!"

Thump went his heart.

"Hiff-Huff…"

His heart

That feeling inside of him was like a small flicker of flame, which was growing larger and larger. The young boy growled softly as he dug his feet into the ground, readying himself to spring into action and help his friends. His past errors were not going to repeat themselves.

"I… must.. DO THIS! For Lupine! For Boris! For Kanna! I, Rikimaru! I ain't going to hide! I ain't gonna run! I… SHINING STORM! **RRAAGGHH!**"

Riki dashed through the brushes at his full speeds. Holding one of his kunais in his right hand and the other in his mouth with his fangs firmly on the blade. He tore his way through hordes of Demonpillars, Goblins and Battlecrabs.

Boris and Kanna were nearby, standing back to back, keeping each other supported. The both of them were breathing heavily and had some cuts and wounds on them. Before them was an armour-clad humanoid. That knight held a rather fancy looking sword, white and shining brightly like a hot metal. His sights were fixed on the Warrior and Witch duo. His body would flicker small sparks of static electricity, glistening in what light peeked in through the trees. The grass was charred from where he rested his sword on the ground. Other burn marks on the grass where in a zig-zag shape.

"Damn..." Boris said to himself. "Kanna. Stay close. We gotta fight him…"

The smell of the charred grass and soil filled the air. A scent that would burn your nose and lungs Small red sparks floated in the air from the Knight's shockwave attacks.

From out of the trees, Riki sprang out, dive bombing the Divine Knight with his kunais. The Knight pulled out his blade to defend himself, blocking Riki from cutting him. The young Shinobi landed on the ground, slowly breathing. Kanna looked over her shoulder, noticing the one-eyed boy. She tugged at Boris's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Boris! It's Riki!" she called out. "Riki is here!"

Riki reached for his bandages over his bad eye and tore them off. The One-Eyed Shinobi huffed harder. His good eye stared at the knight dead in the face. Boris held onto Kanna as he slowly backed up. He did not want to interfere in this battle. His primal senses triggered. His fangs bared. His good eye having a piercing glare.

"I..." Riki huffed. His chest rose up and down as he breathed hard. "I've had enough… **I'VE** **HAD ENOUGH!**" He could not even talk correctly, over than blurting the same words over and over again. It was like a dog, baring the same way over and over until it was given a bone to shut up. However, Riki was no dog.

He charged towards the Divine Knight and leapt over him. Landing on his back, Riki growled and latched onto him. He sank his fangs on the Knight's shoulder. He wanted to pry him open like a steel barrel. Then he sprang off him as if he were a springboard, with a well placed kick to the face, causing the Knight to recoil back.

"Damn brat!" the Divine Knight growled. "Such an embarrassment, using me as a springboard!" However, he felt something trickle from his nose and into his mouth. The kick from Riki. Riki's feral state.

"You…"

Riki landed behind the Divine Knight and peered a glare from over his shoulder. Twirling his kunais in his hands, he slowly turned around.

"I… am tired of running away… I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Riki dashed towards the Knight, with the Knight dashing towards Riki. Both of their blades clashed together. Boris and Kanna watched as they stood away from the fight. The Warrior was worried for the Shinobi.

"Riki… please…" he said to himself. "Don't get killed… don't lose your other eye..."

The Knight pulled himself away as Riki flipped backwards. The kid growled softly as he slowly walked to the Knight. His muscles tensed up. The Knight watched the boy as he drew near. Charging forth himself, he drew out his blade towards the Shinobi. Trying to slice the kid in the face, Riki chomped down on the Knight's blade with his fangs.

"That brat… he isn't going to give up… how in the hell did he stop that blade?!"

Riki pulled away and flipped backwards. Getting in a stance, he closed his good eye. Holding his two hands towards himself, he concentrated to himself. Channelling his power, he opened his good eye and bared his fangs. Unleashing his Dragon Power, Riki dashed again towards the Knight at blinding speeds. Leaping high into the air, he tossed a flurry of shurikens at the Knight.

"SHINING STORM!" Riki yelled through his rage. His anger seething. The Divine Knight could not evade the onslaught of the shuriken storm, piercing through his armour and grazing his flesh. Grasping his sword, he pulled a few of the shurikens off his body, and blood seeped out of the fresh wounds.

"Shit… this kid..." he hissed under his breath. He tried to deflect the shurikens with his arm.

Riki dashed towards his target with his kunais out. Taking his kunais, he jammed them into the Knight's shoulders. A loud, yet painful scream raged from the Knight's throat. The Shinobi pulled out his bloodstained blades and held one to his mouth. Staring at the blood that stained it, he gave it a lick. Something came to him. That taste of blood. That Divine Knight. Something was rising in him. That small flame was now a burning fire that could ignite the entire forest. Charging forth towards the Knight, Riki slashed at the Knight's face with his kunai, cutting a deep wound across it. Blood splattered onto Riki's face.

"GAAAH!" the Divine Knight cried out in pain. Riki charged again, this time flip-kicking the Knight in the face. Landing on his feet and with his face covered in his foe's blood, all that Riki could see was red. The Knight staggered back until Riki pinned him down.

All what this Knight could see was some small, twelve-year-old Dragonblood child on top of his chest. He could see his bloodstained face, an eye with a scar through it and the other eye with the pupil dilated. And a crazed, fanged grin was all he could see from the child. Riki held out one of his kunais and jammed it into the Knight's chest. That Knight gave off another horrified scream, one that could wake the dead. It happened. Riki killed his foe. By his own hands.

Boris and Kanna watched in horror. Kanna covered her face and buried it in Boris's chest. She could not bear to see how her friend was behaving. It was so unlike him. A sweet, innocent Shinobi boy turned into a feral beast.

"Lad!" Boris called out. "Lad, enough!"

Riki pulled out his kunai and growled more. His fury blinded him. He then started to slash at the Knight's face, chest and throat. The Knight was massacred in a bloody pulp with Riki still tearing him to shreds. Tears formed in his good eye as blood ran down his face. He was crying.

"I've… had… enough..!"

Sitting on top of the Knight, he breathed hard. All he could see was red and the Knight. His body shook. He continued digging his kunai into the male's chest as his tears streamed from his good eye.

"...E-enough…!" he said weakly. His inner flame started to extinguish. His breathing grew heavier. His feral state was slowly becoming tame.

Boris let go of Kanna and motioned for her to stay near the tree. He slowly walked over to Riki. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his own tears. Kanna looked over at Boris, worried.

"I want to help Riki..!" she cried. Boris held his arm out, blocking her.

"Kanna, stand back. I have this handled. He may hurt us..."

"But..." She looked the other way and held her two hands together. She had some tears form in her eyes, worried for the Shinobi and for Boris.

"Riki…. Riki…" he calmly said.

Riki's small body shook more as he lifted his arms up. The tip of his kunai gleamed with blood dripping on the tip.

"..nough!"

He then felt something hold his arm, keeping him from jamming his kunai into the already dead Knight. It was Boris's hand that kept Riki's arm in a firm grasp.

"Don't let your rage take over!" The Warrior covered Riki's face. "Calm… lad."

Everything was dark when his face was covered. He went silent as his tears still ran down his face.

"I… ha…"

Riki's body froze. Then he felt his body shake more. Boris's warm words flooded into the boy's mind. Despite closing his good eye, the tears still streamed down. He wanted to bury his face in the Knight's chest and break down. Before he could land face-first onto the dead Knight's chest, Boris caught him and held him close. He hugged him to his chest.

"It will be alright..."

Riki shook in Boris's hug. He buried his face in his chest, breaking into tears. Boris covered Riki's face with his large hand.

"Shh..." he softly said. Riki's sobs were muffled as he held onto Boris close. Sadness, anger and the rage, all mixed in his body in a messy, emotional stew. His sobs slowly faded away as he passed out in Boris's arms. Boris caught him and lifted him up. He gently held the boy and motioned Kanna to follow him.

"Let's go, Kanna. Get Riki cleaned up and let him rest..."

For the next few days, Riki woke up in a tent. His clothing was outside, hanging and gently blowing in the breeze to dry off. His bad eye was covered again in bandages. He sat up, his head feeling as if it were hit by the strongest Ogre's fist.

"That… rage.. my body..." he looked down at his hands. "I did somethin' again..."

Boris entered the tent and sat next to the boy. He placed his large hand on Riki's shoulder. Kanna sat next to Riki, holding her plush rabbit. She handed it to him.

"Coffee wants to make you feel happy..." she softly said. Riki held the plush to his chest as he closed his good eye. Tears formed in his good eye as he trying to find the words to say. Boris held the boy close, rubbing his back.

"Lad... You know it's alright fer ya to feel your pain in battlefield but I tell ya. You _CAN'T_ rely everythin' on your emotions."

Riki remained silent as he opened his good eye. "I... didn't see you nor Kanna... It's just me and the Knight...I see red... red everywhere..!" He sighed deeply. "Nothing but red..."

Boris took his two fingers and placed them on Riki's lips, hushing him.

"Lad… it will be okay. Rest. Don't let your emotions get to ya..."

Riki looked up at Boris. He gave a weak smile as he cuddled Kanna's plush against his chest. His smile faded as he laid back down.

"There was a horror in my life. That Knight reminded me of something long ago..." He stopped himself as he closed his eye. "No… I don't wanna bring it up..."

Kanna was curious. Before she could say anything, Boris placed a hand in front of her and waved his finger. He looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"Best not to ask 'im. Come Kanna. Let 'im rest."

The next day, Riki, Kanna and Boris packed up their things and were ready to set foot, finding a new spot to travel and set camp. Riki tied his bandanna back on his neck and gave a smile towards the sky. The warm winds blew his hair a bit as he closed his good eye.

"Lupine..." he softly said. "I will find you. You and I will reunite!"

**TBC**


	8. Long Road Ahead

**Chapter 8**

When did she last see him? Three months ago. That day when they were ambushed. That moment when the Shinobi boy ran off in fear. The only thing she managed to keep was the eye patch she gave him. Lupine was not someone to give up finding someone she cared for. She searched all over for him. From various towns, countrysides, and forests. Lupine sometimes asked random people if they saw a one-eyed child. Most of the answers were a no. Part of her wanted to give up. Part of her wanted to continue searching for him.

She arrived in one of the towns that she and Riki used to visit on their adventures. This was giving her some memories. She imagined Riki next to her. She could hear his voice, watch his curious antics and even his acts of wanting some of the baked goods. That was when she nearly ran into something… or was it someone? Falling on her rear, Lupine rubbed the side of her face.

"Ow..." she muttered. She shook her head. Looking up, she saw someone fairly tall. Their back was turned. It looked like they were wearing a long duster-styled coat, a long, tattered scarf, and a hat, of course. A large sword was strapped to their back. That figure slowly turned around, their hat covering the top of their face and their scarf over their mouth. Offering a very large hand to the fallen Empress, the figured cleared their throat.

"Ya gotta watch where y'goin', miss. Never know wha' y'be runnin' into..."

Lupine was rather reluctant to be helped up from this stranger. However, the size of this being was rather odd. He was not a human nor a Dragonblood. She scooted herself back and pulled herself onto her feet. She was a bit afraid of this stranger before her. She was a bit hesitant in drawing out her sword.

"Y-y-you're an…"

"Ogre… ain't like the ones y'be seein'."

The tall stranger waved his hand as he looked the other way. Letting out a rather heavy sigh, he tipped the brim of his hat up a bit, showing a crimson-coloured eye. His other eye was covered by a cloth-like mask. He had ears like all Ogres, just his right ear had a notch in it. He lacked the pudgy build like an Ogre. He was large, but lankier and shorter than most Ogres would be.

She was rather baffled. Looking at the other, she walked over to him, rather curious. However, she kept her guard. She was not sure if he was bluffing or telling the truth. Keeping a distance from him, she closed her ruby red eyes.

"You talk like a human, though..."

"Is that a problem…? Most find it weird or are curious on why."

Both stared at each other. Silence wafted in the air. It seemed like everyone stopped chatting and doing their daily business to watch what the two were going to do. The taller being tripped down his hat again and pulled his scarf from over his mouth. He looked down at the Empress who seemed a bit frightened of him. She wanted to ask him a few questions and was rather scared of what he would say or even do.

"What happened to your ear?" she asked. What an awkward thing to ask. She wanted to start a conversation.

The Ogre looked over at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at her from such a question. Instead of saying nothing, he rubbed his chin.

"Got in a fight long ago. Some wild woman. All ya need t'know. Anyway, Miss… do ya have a name?"

Lupine laughed in a nervous manner as she walked up to the other. Looking up at him, she gave a small, shaky smile.

"Lupine. You know, for an Ogre, you have a really nice voice and a friendly personality..."

"Banjo Rhydehart… Jus' call me Banjo..."

"Rhydehart…?" She felt afraid asking more awkward questions to the Ogre. Instead, she let out a large breath. "Banjo? I never met an Ogre who could speak normally."

The tall Ogre gave a small laugh. He placed a hand on the Empress's shoulder and smiled warmly. Lupine was taken by surprise. She clung to his long coat and sighed a bit. Her smile faded into a rather sad expression. Banjo looked down at her. Tipping up his hat, he brought his large hand to her and lifted up her chin.

"What's gettin' ya down? Somethin' eatin' at ya?"

Lupine closed her eyes. Holding back some tears, she hugged the other. Even if he were a stranger, she felt a sense of comfort from this Ogre. Most people just ignored her questions when she asked if they saw the little Shinobi.

"I've been looking for a Shinobi boy. He lost an eye and we were on an adventure..." She started to choke up as she held onto Banjo's coat. "He ran off, because he was afraid..." Tears formed in her eyes as she buried her face in his coat. Banjo gently hugged her. This reminded him of something from his past. Remaining silent, he closed his good eye.

"Never give up Miss Lupine. Ya will find him."

Wiping her tears, she looked up at Banjo. Maybe he was right. She could never give up looking for the boy. Holding onto his arm, she gave a small nod. Banjo lifted his arm up with her on it and placed Lupine on his left shoulder. Taking off his hat, he placed it on Lupine's head. His hat was a few sizes too large for her, so it fell over her eyes.

"I c-can't see!" She flailed as she tipped the hat up a bit. Even for someone her age, she felt like a child on his shoulders. Something in her heart made her feel that she would find Riki sooner or later. She smiled as she exhaled a rather happy sigh. Banjo grimaced at her, finding the Empress wearing his hat amusing. He was curious on this child that the Empress was trying to find.

"Say Miss Lupine, what is the kid's name? Maybe we can make it easier or somethin'."

He tried to ask the best he could. Glancing up at Lupine, he held her gently on his shoulder. Lupine veered her sights onto the Ogre male as she pushed up the hat that was on her head. She poked his cheek softly and closed her eyes.

"Riki is his name. I am very worried for him."

Upon hearing that name, Banjo snapped a bit. Clearing his throat, he tapped a finger under his chin, humming to himself.

"Riki, eh? Kid's got a mighty fine name! Shows power!"

Lupine's eyes widened in surprise. Nearly falling off his shoulders, she caught herself. Did this Ogre know of the Shinobi? Did he see him recently? Tugging on his scarf, she swallowed a small lump in her throat. He had to be alive. Banjo may have seen him or even known of him! Like a rather excited child, she held her hands together, wanting to know more.

"Banjo! Do you know him?" she asked him in a curious tone. "Have you seen him? Is he okay? Is he safe? Please, I hope to Atruum he is okay!"

Her tone of voice was rather frantic, as if she were running up several flights of stairs. She was taking a few breaths in between. Banjo lightly tapped her lips to calm her down. Looking over at her, he held her legs gently.

"I may have, but it be way long ago. Mind's a bit fuzzy y'know..."

Lupine's expression fell. The hat on her head fell over her eyes as she lowered her head. So this Banjo may have known or seen Riki, but that could mean anything. It felt like her heart sank after what the Ogre just said. Lifting the hat on her head, she handed it back to Banjo.

"So, he… no..."

Banjo closed his eyes as he walked to the tavern. Gently placing the Empress on the ground, he knelt down to her level as if she were a child to him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave a smile.

"Say Miss, how 'bout I treat ya to somethin'? A drink? Some grub? Then maybe I can try t'remember."

She bit her lower lip. Closing her crimson-coloured eyes, the Empress let off a heavy sigh. However, the offer of food and something to drink made her stomach growl a bit. Her eyelids fluttered open and a tinge of red flushed on her face. She gave a small, nervous laugh at the sound of her rumbling belly. Placing a hand on it, she grinned at the Ogre. Banjo chortled softly at Lupine and stood back up on his feet.

"I think I will take your offer. Maybe we could try to get to know each other better!" she happily stated. Banjo gave a nod as he held open the pub door open for Lupine. Sweeping his large arm he tipped his hat up at her in a polite manner.

"Ladies first," he cheerfully sang. Lupine gave a small chuckle at Banjo as she slowly entered the pub. He soon followed, ducking himself in the doorway so he wouldn't bump his head on it. "Last time I entered a pub, I hit m'head. Hurt like hell. Shit, it caused some attention an' I got some weird looks."

Lupine gave a soft laugh as she leaned up on the Ogre, crossing one leg over the other. Banjo had a sense of humour for someone that looked somewhat terrifying. Placing his green hand behind her back, he gently stood her back up.

"Les' get a nice seat, get somethin' for parched throats n' grub. My treat!"

Both found a perfect seat in the tavern. There were loads of people in it, of course. Every patron chattering up a storm as if there were a swarm of Skullbees buzzing about. Lupine sat across from the Ogre male and rested a hand on the side of her face. A couple gave them a stare and then continued on talking about their daily lives. Banjo ordered himself some hard ale while Lupine ordered some cider. After receiving their drinks, Banjo rested his large, green hand on the side of his face. Lupine remained silent as she calmly sipped on her cider. The Ogre gave the Empress a glance and waved his free hand.

"So, I am curious of that kiddo ya are lookin' for. Wanna tell me more about 'im?"

Lupine placed her mug of cider on the table barrel and closed her eyes. She rested her hand on the side of her face as she tapped her foot on the floor. How would she tell him?

"Riki is a small Shinobi boy. Rather timid..."

She continued telling the Ogre about Riki. Taking another sip of her cider, she gave Banjo a small smile.

"You know, most Ogres are aggressive and would go after humans and livestock. You're pretty friendly and don't even look like most Ogres."

Banjo's left ear flickered a bit as he guzzled down his ale. Looking over at the Empress, he cleared his throat. He seemed calm, even if some of the patrons in the tavern were giving them stares. Giving a light shrug, he picked up a large turkey leg and took a bite out of it.

"Heh, sounds like a handful. There is always a light in that dark tunnel, y'know. Kiddo reminds me of some fellow Dragonbloods. One was referred to as "Chief". Such a crazy broad. Th' one who knicked m'ear. Heh… I gave her some scars in return t'calm her down..."

Lupine chuckled a bit as she breathed out a rather relaxed sigh. Picking up a hunk of boar meat, she began to devour it like a wild animal. Banjo's eyes widened as he watched her. Seemed like she was very hungry. Finishing his turkey leg, he tipped up his hat and reached inside his coat. Pulling out a money pouch, he plopped it on the table.

"Shucks, a lady like ya wolfin' down a hunk of meat? Heh. Gives me memories of Chief," Banjo addressed in his manner.

Hiding a small burp with her hand, Lupine blushed a cherry red on her cheeks. She gave a nervous laugh and laid the bone from the meat on the table. Nothing was left on the bone; she was that hungry.

"You could say that. Say, Banjo? Mind... if I have another one? I've been searching for him and I have not had anything to eat for a very long time..."

After a while, Banjo and Lupine left the tavern. Both seemed to be rather happy as they walked down the dirt and stony path of the city. Banjo kept the Empress close as he tipped down his hat. It was mid afternoon, the day was still a bit young. Lupine looked up at him as she tugged at his coat sleeve. Curious, she wondered where they were going.

"Banjo?" she started to ask. She looked up at him with large, red eyes. "Where are we going? Are you going alone?"

She feared that he would leave her after just meeting. He did treat her to some food. She stopped herself from asking more questions as Banjo looked down at her.

"Mm..? Whatcha need, Miss?" he asked. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Lupine shook her head as she looked the other way. That was when Banjo placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a toothy smile and gently led her down thedirt road. Lupine looked up at him, wondering where he was going to lead her.

"Gotta make a stop at a small, humble home. Ya wanna meet someone I been stayin' with? Do mind one thing. She can be a bit bird-brained. She's sweet as her name, though."

The Empress gave a rather confused blink, but hey, meeting new people seemed fine. She did recently meet Banjo, who treated her nicely and even got her something to eat. Soon after, both arrived at a small cabin in the woods. Outside was a small, long-eared, cat-like creature with white fur and patches of black and orange on it. It was curled up, sound asleep. Banjo walked over to the cat and carefully picked it up, gently stroking the head of the feline. Lupine walked near him, unaware of what was going on. She looked up at him, the large Ogre male, being rather friendly and gentle to a small, furry creature. She remained silent, but that was until the cabin door was flung open.

"Baaaaanjo! Taaaaama!" a rather soft voice rang out. Out came a Witch, taller than Kanna and a bit older. Her colour was a honey yellow, with her outfit having a maple leaf on it. Upon her head were a pair of large glasses. Her eyes were large and yellow and she carried a cat-like smile upon her face.

Lupine gave a rather nervous laugh. Someone else new? This Witch seemed harmless as she watched her burst out from her humble cabin and collide into her. Both tumbled onto the grass as Banjo watched them. The cat he was holding leapt off from his arms and into the cabin, finding a place inside to rest or get away from the upcoming chaos. Banjo gave a soft sigh and helped the both of them up.

"Miss Lupine, I would like ya t'meet Maple. Someone I been stayin' with."

The Empress gave the Witch a small stare as she watched her flail around. Her glasses were still upon her head. She got close to Lupine's face, gently tapping her nose.

"Say, young Missy, have you seen my spectacles?" she asked in a giggly tone. "I plum forgot 'em when I went to put away my spices!"

Lupine was rather dumbfounded. Staring at Maple, as this Witch was named, she gave a rather nervous laugh and pointed at her head. Bringing down her hand, she looked the other way, trying not to crack another smile. She was a bit nervous, but all these antics were somewhat funny and amusing to her.

"Um, ma'am?" she softly said, "Maple, right? They are on your head. Here, let me fix 'em for you..."

Reaching out in a rather gentle manner, Lupine pulled Maple's glasses back down on her face. The Witch's expression beamed as she threw out her arms, throwing some sparkly flower petals. Twirling a bit, she brought her hands to Lupine's face and smooshed her cheeks. The Empress' eyes widened. This was rather awkward.

"Oh thank you, young lady!" she cooed. "I can see! It is a miracle!"

Lupine gave a rather calming nod. Aside from Banjo, it was nice to see someone so bubbly and cheerful. The happy Witch trotted around Lupine and then tackle-hugged Banjo. The Ogre held onto the Witch and tipped up his hat. Turning to Lupine, he flashed a smile.

"Why don't we all take a load off fer a while? Have some tea..."

Heading inside, Lupine sat herself down on one of the nicely-crafted chairs. Tama, Maple's cat, gave a small yawn and curled up on the floor. Banjo leaned himself against a wall while Maple scurried around her small kitchen, making some warm tea. This house seemed so clean and very quaint. There were nicely crafted chairs, a fireplace and even a small table made from oak. The Empress relaxed herself as she closed her eyes.

"Maple, what a lovely home..." she complimented. "It's so clean and rather tidy!"

The cheerful Witch walked in, carrying a pink teapot. Setting it on the table, she pulled out some cups. Banjo watched her as he tipped up his hat. He gave her a nod as he gave her some help. Twirling around a bit, Maple handed Lupine some tea. She gave a rather bubbly smile and leaned on Banjo.

"Why thank you kindly, Lupine~!"

Banjo picked up a leather bag and placed some items in it. Picking up his large sword, he strapped it to his back. Looking over at Maple, he tipped up his hat.

"Mind if I get goin'? Considerin' this fine Miss will be lookin' for a kid..." He cleared his throat a bit. "I do pardon m'self for makin' this short..."

Surprised, the Witch placed a hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened. What did her ears pick up? It seemed so awkward to say such a thing, but with her expression, she felt a bit worried.

"A child? Oh no!" Her tone of her voice was a rather worried one. "The world is very dangerous for a child to go alone! There are monsters out there and other nasty beings!"

"Yeah, he and I were separated. Long story short, we kind of got ambushed. He ran off because he got scared and, well, I am rather worried for him. I only came across his eye patch..."

Taking her hands again, Maple placed both on Lupine's cheeks and smooshed them in her playful way. Banjo gave both an awkward glance as Lupine stared at Maple's strange antics. Sure, she was amusing, but it seemed like she was trying to cheer her up.

"Smile, smile!" she cooed. "Smile and he will be okay!"

Lupine gave a rather nervous nod as she closed her eyes. She let out a soft chuckle from the Maple's antics as she rubbed the side of her cheek.

Maple placed her hands behind her back as she rocked her body back and forth. The Witch hummed softly, feeling rather happy. Twirling around she gave the tall Ogre a hug. Banjo put his large, green hand on her head and gave a small grimace, showing his teeth.

"Oh Banjo, be safe!" she cooed. Skipping over to Lupine, she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Lupine was caught by surprise. Taking her arms, she gave her a nervous hug back as she looked into Maple's honey yellow eyes.

"Are you going to be okay alone, Maple?" she asked, despite the fact she just met this friendly Witch. Then again, the search for Riki was underway.

Maple spun around again and handed Banjo a leather pouch and the Empress some goodies for the long road. There were mainly some cookies, herbs and freshly made baked goods. Giving a wink and waving her index finger, Maple chortled in a rather soft manner.

"Of course, sweetie. Now dun' worry your head. Banjo will guide you! Rain or shine!" She took her fingers and motioned them as if she were drawing them a smile. "Smile all the way! You will find who you are looking for!"

Banjo tipped his hat down towards Maple and gave her a reassuring nod. Turning his back to her, he flipped the end of his scarf that was around his neck behind him.

"Y'all stay safe, Maple. I'll return sooner or later. Ya always know that!"

With that, both left the Witch's home and travelled through a dirt path. The weather was warm and the afternoon sun shined down on the two travellers. Banjo, with Lupine at his side, casually strode on the path. Both remained a bit silent, that was until Banjo looked over at the Empress.

"Ya fine if I tag along? Maybe until we meet up wit' yer li'l friend."

"So, you're stayin', Banjo?" she asked. She walked alongside him, keeping up a good pace. The Ogre man seemed like he was a good person. After all, he was staying with a kind-hearted, yet wacky Witch. "Tell me, why can an Ogre like you speak so well? Let alone be polite?"

Snorting a short laugh in a friendly way, Banjo tipped up his hat. He closed his one eye and placed his hand behind Lupine's back.

"Learnin' from others. Ya can thank Maple fer that."

"Oh? Yet most Ogres people know are aggressive. Guess it's a nice thing to see one who has a heart."

"Ya could say that," Banjo softly said. "There is always more than meets the eye in the world..."

Hours passed, the road long. It was reaching dusk. Both Banjo and Lupine set up camp near a small clearing. The large Ogre leaned himself against a tree as the Empress gathered some wood for kindle. Setting them on the ground, she sat next to Banjo. She felt like a small child sitting next to him. Holding her Dragon Cannon out, she lit up a small campfire. Banjo took off his hat and placed it next to him. He remained silent as he stared into the fire. Lupine kept silent as well. Looking up to the orange-red tinted sky, she flashed a small smile.

"Riki, hang in there. I do have a feeling you are there. I know you are well. Hang tight, 'cause Sis Lupine will be there. We will reunite!"

**TBC**


End file.
